La Maldicion
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Tras haber cumplido 15 años una maldicion que ha trascendido el tiempo en la familia Moto se ha desatado nuevamente, ahora Yami vivira lo que sus antepasados han vivido y emprendera una lucha por sobrevivir. -Editado-
1. Cumpleaños

**La maldición**

**Capítulo 1: Mi cumpleaños**

Europa 1450 en una aldea muy remota, en un solo lugar había mucha gente reunida para presenciar la ejecución de una persona en la hoguera, el crimen de esta persona: brujería.

Una familia se encargó de atraparlo, aquel hechicero había cometido atroces crímenes en contra de los aldeanos, numerosas muertes recaían en sus manos.

Habían atado a aquel hechicero en un poste de madera, en sus ojos se veía el gran odio que sentía, una persona perteneciente a la familia Moto se acercó a él y le dirigió unas palabras.

Moto: al fin has caído maldito brujo, ahora pagaras con tu vida todo el mal que has hecho.

Hechicero: tal vez muera pero tú y toda tu familia vivirán una terrible agonía por el resto de sus vidas, tú y todos tus descendientes.

Del hechicero se emano un viento tan fuerte que casi todos los presentes casi salían volando.

Moto: ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?

Hechicero: a partir de este día tú y tu familia están malditos, por cada generación que nazca el primogénito morirá al cumplir 15 años, este maleficio solo se romperá si a los 3 días el primogénito no muere, la sombra de la muerte ahora está en ti.

Moto: ¡quémenlo!

La multitud comenzó a gritar "quémenlo", después uno de los aldeanos se acercó y prendió fuego al hechicero que a pesar del doloroso y agonizante fin que padecía solo reía.

Con pesar la familia Moto descubrió que aquel maleficio que había sido lanzado era real, cada primogénito que nacía de cada generación de la familia al cumplir los 15 años morían de maneras crueles y extrañas. Así pasaron los siglos en la familia Moto hasta el tiempo moderno donde aquella maldición estaba por desatarse de nuevo, un jovencito de cabello tricolor y ojos violetas estaba a punto de sufrir lo que sus antepasados sufrieron, tenía 14 años y en ese día cumpliría los 15 años, su hermano menor y sus amigos le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa.

Joey: ¿Cómo haremos esto Yugi?

Yugi: ustedes entretengan lo más que puedan a Yami, mi abuelito y yo adornaremos la casa y tendremos todo listo para la fiesta, haremos que este día sea el mejor para Yami.

Tea: cuenta con ello Yugi.

Tristán: hoy será el mejor cumpleaños que Yami haya tenido.

En eso vieron que Yami se acercaba, un compañero suyo lo había entretenido (por petición de Yugi), cuando se acercó todos dejaron de hablar de lo que planeaban.

Yami: hola chicos ¿De que hablaban?

Yugi: de cosas, muchas cosas.

Yami: solo ¿Cosas?- los demás asintieron.- no importa.

Tristán: solo queremos felicitarte por tu día especial cumpleañero.

Joey: si muchas felicidades viejo.

Tea: solo esperamos que cumplas muchos más.

Yami: gracias amigos, para mí la mejor forma de pasar este día es solo en compañía de mi hermanito y mis amigos, realmente no espero nada.

Yugi: ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no?

Yami: bueno más que nada por el abuelo, parecía que no le daba gusto que hoy fuera mi cumpleaños, parecía triste.

Yugi: es verdad y eso es extraño en él, por lo general se pone feliz.

Joey: bueno que les parece si comemos algo, ya tengo hambre.

Tristán: estoy de acuerdo, vamos.- ambos se van corriendo a la cafetería de la escuela.

Tea: ese par solo piensa en comer, en fin vamos.- va hacia a donde se fueron sus amigos.

Yugi: si, hermano feliz cumpleaños.- le da un abrazo a Yami quien lo correspondió.

Yami: gracias Yugi.- ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia donde se fueron sus amigos.

Paso el día de clases Joey y los otros se llevaron a Yami a la arcada y a otros sitios para mantenerlo entretenido mientras Yugi se dirigía a casa para tener todo listo, quería que su hermano mayor fuera muy feliz ese día.

El abuelo ayudaba a Yugi pero se notaba que estaba triste, Yugi lo noto y decidió preguntar.

Yugi: abuelito ¿Qué te pasa? Desde hoy en la mañana haz estado triste, es como si no te diera gusto el cumpleaños de Yami.

Abuelo: no es nada Yugi, no te preocupes por mi sigue adornando, yo iré a ver el pastel.- se dirige a la cocina sacando el pastel del horno, minutos después termino de adornar el pastel y coloco 15 velitas.- tienes razón Yugi, siempre le he temido a este día y ahora que Yami cumple sus 15 años no me quiero imaginar lo que va a sucederle.

Paso el tiempo y todo estaba listo, solo faltaba el cumpleañero, Yugi le llamo a Joey por teléfono para que llevaran a Yami a casa.

Los chicos acompañaron a Yami hacia su casa y se despidieron de el en la puerta.

Joey: Yami felicidades nuevamente, vendremos más tarde para festejar contigo.

Tea: vendremos para pasar el día contigo, primero a prepararnos.

Tristán: felicidades otra vez amigo, te veremos en un rato.

Yami: muy bien a aquí los espero.

Con eso se despidieron de Yami y el entro a la casa.

Yami: abuelo, Yugi, ya estoy en casa.- cerró la puerta pero no vio a nadie y Yami comenzó a buscarlos.- ¿hola? ¿A dónde se fueron?- al adentrarse más a la casa recibió una sorpresa.

Yugi, abuelo: sorpresa.- le dijeron arrojándole confeti en la cabeza.

Yami: vaya una fiesta o algo parecido.

Yugi: tenía que organizar esto para ti hermano, te lo mereces totalmente Yami.

Yami: gracias Yugi, realmente no lo esperaba.

Yugi: para que sea una fiesta faltan los invitados.

Pasó un buen rato y llegaron Joey, Tea y Tristán, entre todos celebraban alegremente, para Yami no había nada mejor que aquella pequeña celebración, sencilla pero hecha y organizada por la persona más importante de su vida: su hermano.

Después llegó el momento más esperado, el pastel, el abuelo llevo el pastel con 15 velas encendidas a la mesa y lo puso frente a Yami.

Abuelo: toma hijo, tu pastel.

Yugi: apaga las velas y pide un deseo, abuelo ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto al ver que su abuelo se iba.

Abuelo: estoy cansado pero ustedes diviértanse, Yami solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero, a ti y a Yugi, diviértete hoy ya que mañana será un día muy difícil para ti.

Dijo esas palabras con mucha tristeza dejando a Yami sin entender a lo que se refería, después de decir aquello se fue.

Yami: ¿Qué mañana será un día difícil para mí? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Es mejor que vaya a hablar con él.

Yugi: tal vez solo está cansado, hablaremos con el cuándo esto termine por ahora solo disfruta tu fiesta hermano.- Yami asintió.

Joey: bueno amigo apaga las velas.

Yami se acercó un poco al pastel y de un solo soplido apago todas las velas, el humo que salió tras apagar las velas subió hasta el techo y que sin ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, en el techo comenzó a formarse una sombra, de la cual comenzaron a brillar una especie de ojos de color rojo, esa sombra miraba a Yami con mucha malicia.

¿?: El tiempo llego, la maldición se ejecutara nuevamente.- la sombra desapareció.

Todos seguían celebrando, querían que Yami le diera mordida al pastel pero él se negó, conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos y sabía que terminaría con la cara embarrada de pastel, todo era alegría hasta que la celebración llego a su fin, sus amigos se despidieron de los hermanos Moto quedando ambos hermanos solos, recogiendo un poco el lugar, Yami y Yugi se dirigieron a la habitación de abuelo para hablar con el respecto a su rara actitud. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y vieron a su abuelo sentado sobre la cama, parecía estar muy pensativo.

Abuelo: ¿ya termino?

Yami: si, ya termino, abuelo ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado actuando muy raro hoy.

Yugi: es como si no te importara el cumpleaños de mi hermano, nos preocupas mucho.

Abuelo: no discutiré eso con ustedes niños, solo dejemos esto así, vayan a la cama que mañana tienen escuela.

Yugi: pero abuelo…

Abuelo: ¡obedezcan!- alzando un poco su tono de voz ambos hermanos decidieron obedecer, era muy obvio que su abuelo no les daría explicaciones, se fueron a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Tiempo después ambos ya estaban dormidos, cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación, se mostró la figura del abuelo, miro con nostalgia a sus nietos, se acercó a Yami y le puso un pequeño crucifijo a un lado de su almohada, después dijo unas palabras.

Abuelo: Yami espero que esto pueda darte paz esta noche ya que mañana será muy duro para ti, siempre he temido que cumplieras 15 años por lo que pudiera pasarte, como me gustaría cambiar tu destino pero desafortunadamente no puedo solo me queda aceptarlo; mis nietos, ustedes son lo único que me queda, es mejor no decirles nada de lo que pudiera pasar ya que ninguno de ustedes me creería, los amo a ambos.- decía todo aquello mientras los observaba dormir pacíficamente.- me despido de ti Yami, Yugi espero que puedas aceptar la horrible realidad que vendrá muy pronto, una realidad que yo he aceptado desde hace 15 años.- termino de hablar y salió de la habitación.

El abuelo se despidió de Yami, sabía que cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente comenzaría a vivir una pesadilla, era algo inevitable, el inicio de una serie de ataques en contra de la vida de Yami. A partir de ese momento todo parecía incierto, ahora era el turno de Yami de vivir lo que sus antepasados habían vivido, ya que desde que cumplió sus 15 años y apago las velas el maleficio que había estado en su familia estaba a punto de desatarse nuevamente y a partir de la mañana siguiente comenzaría una lucha por sobrevivir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos estoy de regreso con un nuevo fic, de hecho este fic ya tenía pensado hacerlo desde hace tiempo solo que no se me ocurría nada hasta ahora, el primer capítulo es alegre ya que lo hice pensando en mi cumpleaños que fue organizado por mi hermana Nadia, este primer capítulo en la parte de la fiesta va dedicado a ti hermana, para el segundo capítulo se verá lo que ocurrirá con Yami ya que se ha desatado aquella antigua maldición, espero que a los que lean mi fic les guste, escriban sus comentarios, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. Ataques

**La maldición**

**Capítulo 2: Ataques**

Al día siguiente ambos hermanos se levantaron temprano y se arreglaron para la escuela, a Yami le extraño encontrar un crucifijo en su almohada así que lo dejo en el buro que estaba a un lado de su cama, se despidieron de su abuelo y se dirigieron a la escuela, al llegar se encontraron con sus amigos listos para comenzar un nuevo día de escuela, aunque ese día no sería nada lindo para Yami como pronto lo descubriría.

Comenzaron las clases, una sombra oscura no le quitaba la vista de encima a Yami, sus ojos de color rojo lo observaban con mucho detenimiento, solo esperaba el momento preciso para atacar.

Pasaron unas cuantas clases y en una el profesor no había asistido así que los alumnos tenían una hora libre, Yami salió por un momento del salón, había ido a la biblioteca escolar a devolver un libro que había pedido prestado, entro y fue a devolver el libro a su estante correspondiente, aquella sombra paso por detrás de Yami y el pareció sentirlo ya que volteo y no vio a nadie, en ese momento la biblioteca estaba completamente sola, Yami se acercó al estante y acomodo el libro en su lugar, cuando se escuchó un ruido atrás de él, al voltear, vio como el estante de atrás venia encima de él, afortunadamente reacciono rápido quitándose del camino de aquel pesado estante de libros que por poco y lo aplasta, Yami busco con su vista al responsable y vio que alguien salía por la puerta, entonces fue a seguirlo para saber porque había hecho tal cosa.

Yami: ¡oye espera! ¡Regresa aquí!- al salir de la biblioteca ya no vio a nadie, fue caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela pero por más que busco ya no encontró al responsable de aquel incidente.

Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando de repente una sombra de color negro apareció atrás de él; Yami pudo sentirlo y al voltear la sombra lo tomo por el cuello con mucha fuerza, Yami intento zafarse pero aquella sombra ejercía mucha presión sobre él.

Yami: suel-ta-me.- dijo con mucho esfuerzo, sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo por la falta de aire, aquel ser ejerció más presión sobre su cuello, Yami estaba al borde del desmayo cuando escucho una voz.

¿?: Oye tú, suelta a mi amigo.- Yami tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando escucho la voz abrió uno y vio a su amigo Joey que corría hacia el.- te dije que lo soltaras, ahora te daré tu merecido.

Cuando Joey se acercó corriendo aquella sombra soltó a Yami quien cayó al piso tosiendo, esta se dirigió a la vuelta del pasillo, Joey la persiguió pero cuando dio la vuelta había desaparecido, no se explicó el porqué de aquello y la verdad no importaba así que regreso con Yami que no dejaba de toser por la falta de aire.

Joey: ¿te encuentras bien?- Yami negó con su cabeza, se tomó su cuello, hasta que dejo de toser, pero su rostro aún seguía sonrojado por lo anterior.- tranquilo amigo, vamos los demás nos esperan.

Yami asintió pero al tratar de ponerse de pie perdió el equilibrio si no fuera porque Joey lo sostuvo hubiera caído al piso, se apoyó en Joey para poder caminar y ambos se dirigieron a su salón, Yami respiraba con mucha dificultad, sentía su garganta muy adolorida.

Ambos llegaron al salón, el que se preocupó más fue Yugi al ver el estado en el que Yami se encontraba, así que se acercó corriendo a él.

Yugi: hermano ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Yami no respondió solo respiraba tratando de recuperarse, los otros dos también se acercaron preocupados así que Joey respondió a la pregunta de Yugi.

Joey: cuando llegue con él un tipo estaba ahorcándolo, se lo quite de encima, por ahora solo necesita respirar y reponerse.

Sin más llevo a Yami a su asiento, Yami se acomodó, tenía la mirada baja, no respondía.

Yugi: te pondrás bien hermano, tranquilo.- poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Yami.

Tristán: ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué hizo esto?

Tea: Yami no se mete con nadie, no es justo que le hicieran eso.

Joey: no sé quién era, de repente desapareció por uno de los pasillos, vestía de negro.

De repente escucharon a Yugi, se escuchaba muy angustiado.

Yugi: ¡Yami hermano! ¡Por favor reacciona!- decía eso mientras movía a Yami que había caído inconsciente sobre su pupitre, sus amigos se acercaron a ellos.

Tea: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

Yugi: no lo sé de repente se desmayó.

Tristán: hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.

Joey: yo lo llevo.- sin más tomo a Yami entre sus brazos y salió corriendo seguido de Yugi, Tea y Tristán, sus demás compañeros solo observaban y hablaban de eso (n/a: bola de metiches pero no son para hacer nada n.n)

Llegaron rápidamente a la enfermería, la enfermera vio a Yami y le indico a Joey que lo recostara en una de las camas, la enfermera lo reviso, vio las marcas en el cuello de Yami también vio que le costaba un poco de trabajo respirar así que saco un tanque de oxígeno y le coloco la mascarilla para que pudiera respirar, a los pocos minutos comenzaba a respirar normalmente.

Enfermera: tranquilos su amigo ya está bien, solo un rato en reposo y estará como nuevo.- todos se sintieron tranquilos.- las marcas en su cuello se quitaran con el tiempo, no se quien trato de asfixiarlo pero dejo muy marcado su cuello, cuando salgan vayan a un doctor para asegurarse que no tenga nada más.

Yugi: señorita, yo quisiera quedarme con mi hermano hasta que despierte.

Enfermera: no debo permitirlo, el estará bien además ustedes todavía tienen clases.

Yugi: lo sé pero no quiero dejarlo solo, sabe hace un tiempo yo me enferme de gravedad y tenía mucha temperatura, él se quedó conmigo en todo momento cuidándome hasta que estuve recuperado y aun así siguió cuidándome, quiero hacer lo mismo por él, por favor permítame quedarme con mi hermano.

Enfermera: está bien jovencito pero solo tú puedes quedarte, tus amigos deberán ir a sus clases.- Yugi asintió y volteo a ver a sus amigos.

Tristán: no te preocupes, quédate con Yami.

Tea: pasaremos a ver como esta después de clases.

Joey: cuida bien de el amigo.- Yugi asintió, después sus amigos se retiraron dejando a Yugi con Yami y la enfermera.

Tiempo después la enfermera tuvo que salir y Yugi se quedó solo con Yami, no se imaginaba quien podría hacerle semejante cosa a su hermano, le daba mucho enojo y a la vez tristeza pero confiaba en que Yami se repondría, su hermano era muy fuerte así que saldría adelante; la sombra oscura salió del techo observando fijamente a Yami que estaba inconsciente para luego desaparecer.

Después Yugi estaba con la mirada baja muy pensativo, Yami comenzó a abrir sus ojos volteo a un lado suyo y vio a Yugi que en esos momentos le daba la espalda, se estiro y lo toco y Yugi que al sentir el contacto volteo y se encontró con la mirada de Yami, Yugi sonrió de alegría al verlo despierto y Yami correspondió esa sonrisa.

Yugi: hermano ¿Cómo estás?

Yami: quitándose la mascarilla y sentándose.- estoy bien Yugi no te preocupes.

Yugi: ponte la mascarilla, puede ser peligroso que te la quites.

Yami: descuida ya puedo respirar bien ya no la necesito.

Yugi: está bien pero Yami ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te paso?

Yami: recuerdo que estaba en la biblioteca regresando un libro cuando uno de los estantes cayo, logre quitarme rápido si no hubiera quedado sepultado bajo el estante y muchos libros, vi que alguien salió y fui tras el pero cuando salí de la biblioteca ya no había nadie en los pasillos y empecé a caminar pero en un momento voltee y había un tipo vestido de negro que empezó a estrangularme con tanta fuerza que pensé que me mataría y hubiera sido así de no ser porque Joey llego.

Yugi: pero ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerte eso?

Yami: no lo sé.

Yugi: esperemos que nada de esto vuelva a pasar, saliendo vamos a un hospital para que te revisen y no tengas nada más.

Yami: está bien.

Paso el tiempo y la hora de escuela termino, Yami, Yugi y los demás fueron a un hospital para hacer una revisión, el doctor reviso a Yami y además de las marcas en su cuello no había otros daños.

Salieron del hospital camino a casa de Yami y Yugi, todos iban platicando alegremente lo que no sabían era que esa alegría se terminaría pronto, sin que ellos lo supieran estaba a punto de ocurrir otro suceso que atentaría en contra de Yami.

Un automovilista iba conduciendo tranquilamente cuando de repente perdió el control del vehículo era como si este hubiera cobrado vida, acelero, aquel conductor trato de controlar su vehículo pero este no respondía, trataba de frenar pero era como si le hubieran cortado los frenos.

El automóvil acelero aún más, el objetivo era obvio atropellar a alguien; Yami y sus amigos seguían su camino pero al voltear vieron que aquel automóvil se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.

Tea: cuidado chicos quítense.- todos se hicieron a un lado excepto Yami que al tratar de quitarse su cuerpo se congelo, no podía moverse aunque él lo quisiera.

Yami: (pensando: ¿Qué me pasa? No me puedo mover)

Yugi: hermano quítate del camino.- pero Yami parecía no reaccionar.

Tristán: yo lo quito.- se abalanzo hacia Yami y justo a tiempo logro quitarlo del camino ambos cayendo al suelo y aquel automóvil se estrelló contra un poste de una manera muy violenta destrozando la parte delantera del vehículo.

Yami y Tristán seguían en el piso, Yugi y los otros se acercaron rápidamente a ellos.

Yugi: ¿se encuentran bien?- ambos asintieron.

Joey: oye ¿Por qué no te quitaste del camino? Casi te matan.

Yami: no me pude mover era como si algo paralizara mi cuerpo para que no se moviera.

Tristán: poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Yami a levantarse.- te paralizo el miedo, por eso no te moviste.

Yami: no era eso, mi cuerpo solo se paralizo de repente.

Tea: lo importante es que ambos están bien.

Joey: no sé qué pensaba el tipo del automóvil, iré a reclamarle.- estaba enojado y era comprensible así que se acercó a reclamar pero al ver al automovilista vio que este había estrellado su cabeza en contra del volante, sus ojos estaban abiertos.- creo que está muerto.

Todos decidieron alejarse, no había mucho que pudieran hacer por aquel pobre hombre, efectivamente ya estaba muerto.

Cuando todos se fueron la sombra salió de ahí y se desvaneció, Yami se percató de eso ya que volteo a ver pero no había nadie más que a personas acercarse para ver lo que había pasado, se abrazó a sí mismo, su cuerpo temblaba, sus amigos y hermano se percataron de aquello.

Yugi: hermano ¿te encuentras bien? De repente comenzaste a temblar.

Yami: todo ha sido muy extraño el día de hoy, siento como si algo me persiguiera.

Joey: solo estas nervioso por lo que acaba de pasar, nadie te persigue.

Yami: si tienes razón Joey, creo que es mi imaginación jugándome una mala broma, me sentiré mejor cuando lleguemos a casa.

Así siguieron caminando los 5 en dirección a la casa Moto, Yami había decidido hacer caso a su amigo pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

Tiempo después llegaron a la casa Moto, hicieron sus deberes y al final del día sus amigos se despidieron de los hermanos Moto, el abuelo estuvo cerca de Yami todo el tiempo para procurar que no le pasara nada ya que después de que le contaron lo que había ocurrido en el día sabía que aquella maldición ya se había puesto en circulación y que no se detendría hasta acabar con Yami y sabía que por más que quisiera protegerlo al final no podría.

En aquel día ya no pasaron más incidentes, así terminando el primer día con vida pero al día siguiente seria aun peor, por la noche cuando Yami estaba dormido el abuelo entro nuevamente a la habitación y coloco el crucifijo a un lado de su almohada, esa era una protección que con el paso del tiempo ya no bastaría, pero por esa noche Yami pudo pasar la noche tranquilo pero siempre siendo vigilado por aquella sombra que al ver el crucifijo no se acercaba pero si lo vigilaba con mucho detenimiento. Solo era el primer día el que ya había terminado en el segundo día habría más atentados en contra de la vida de Yami y eso solo era el comienzo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, Yami logro pasar el primer día con vida pero para el segundo día no solo habrá más atentados en contra de la vida de Yami si no otras cosas más que se verán, le tocara a Yami vivir un día de pesadilla, agradezco a los que me leen por sus comentarios, me esforzare porque esta historia sea tan buena como mis otras dos historias de suspenso, les mando un saludo a mis lectores, bueno sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. Ataques y visiones de un pasado oscuro

**La maldición**

**Capítulo 3: Ataques y visiones de un pasado oscuro**

Al día siguiente Yami se levantó muy temprano, nuevamente encontró aquel crucifijo a un lado de su almohada, lo volvió a poner en su buro y se fue a arreglar para un nuevo día de escuela sin que él lo supiera un nuevo día de pesadilla.

Llego la hora de marcharse, junto con su hermano Yugi emprendieron el camino hacia la escuela, aquella sombra seguía muy de cerca a Yami y Yami parecía notarlo ya que se sentía muy nervioso y volteando hacia atrás constantemente, Yugi lo noto y decidió preguntarle.

Yugi: hermano ¿Qué te pasa? Te vez muy nervioso.

Yami: es extraño pero siento como si nos estuvieran siguiendo, siento una mirada que se posa sobre mi.- Yugi volteo y no vio a nadie que los siguiera.

Yugi: tal vez sea solo tu imaginación, no hay nadie siguiéndonos, aun debes estar afectado por lo que ocurrió ayer.

Yami: creo que tienes razón, debe ser eso, mejor no me hagas caso.

Ambos siguieron camino a la escuela pero Yami no podía quitarse esa sensación de que alguien los observaba, no le gustaba sentirse vigilado.

Llegaron a la escuela y saludaron a sus amigos, comenzando la primera clase: educación física, todos en el grupo de Yami fueron a las canchas a hacer las actividades asignadas por el profesor, iban a comenzar una práctica de futbol, el profesor pidió a Yami que fuera por un balón para comenzar la práctica y Yami fue a hacer lo que le pidieron. Se dirigió a la bodega en busca del balón, al entrar a la bodega la puerta se cerró por sí sola, a Yami le extraño pero no le preocupo, cuando tomo lo que quería al tratar de salir la puerta no se abría.

Yami comenzaba a desesperarse, por más esfuerzo que hacia la puerta no se abría; del techo salió una mano tomando la cadena que sujetaba una lámpara, aquella mano hacia que la cadena se pudriera y que comenzara a zafarse, Yami junto todas sus fuerzas y de una patada certera logro abrir la puerta de un solo golpe, al momento de salir la lámpara cayo donde él había estado hace unos momentos, unos centímetros más y aquella lámpara hubiera caído sobre su cabeza.

Yami se quedó sorprendido y volteo a donde estaba sujetada la lámpara, parecía como hubieran quemado la cadena, decidió mejor irse y no pensar en lo sucedido, llego con sus demás compañeros y la práctica comenzó, pero no dejaba de sentirse que alguien lo observaba, no le gustaba sentirse así, no le gustaba ser observado, trato de alejar esos pensamientos y mientras más avanzaba la práctica ya no pensaba en eso, pero escondida aquella sombra no dejaba de observar a Yami, ya había intentado varias cosas de las cuales Yami salía vivo, ahora sería más perseverante costara lo que costara iba a asesinar a Yami después de un tiempo desapareció.

Había terminado la clase, se fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse de uniforme, después de un tiempo, Tristán y Yugi se dirigieron al salón mientras que Yami y Joey iban a hacer unos encargos de uno de los profesores, después de un rato ambos habían terminado con lo que les habían pedido, bajaban los escalones cuando aquella sombra apareció nuevamente no le quitaba la vista de encima a Yami, se puso detrás de el mientras ambos bajaban por los escalones y con mucha fuerza empujo a Yami por los escalones para luego desvanecerse, Yami rodo por los escalones hasta llegar al piso y Joey fue rápidamente a ver como estaba.

Joey: ¿te encuentras bien?

Yami: si creo que si.- levantándose un poco.

Joey: amigo pisaste mal ¿puedes levantarte?

Yami: yo no pise mal, me empujaron, sentí unas manos en mi espalda antes de caer.

Joey: pero no hay nadie.- ayudándole a levantarse.

Yami: es extraño.- al apoyar su peso sobre sus piernas volvió a caer al piso esta vez tomándose su tobillo al parecer se lo había lastimado durante su caída.- me duele mucho mi tobillo.

Joey: déjame ver.- al revisar su tobillo se dio cuenta que este estaba un poco inflamado.- tu tobillo se torció, debo llevarte a la enfermería para que te curen, vamos sube a mi espalda.

Yami subió a la espalda de Joey, se sentía algo incómodo pero no se quejó, al poco tiempo llegaron a la enfermería, la enfermera reviso el tobillo de Yami, después de tratarlo lo vendo.

Enfermera: es mejor que no fuerces ese tobillo o terminaras por rompértelo, por ahora es mejor que descanses.

Yami: está bien, hare caso a su consejo.

Joey: no me dejaran quedarme aquí así que vendré a verte en un rato, mientras tanto descansa.

Yami asintió, después de un rato Yami se quedó solo ya que la enfermera tuvo que salir a atender un asunto, Yami estaba recostado en la cama, estaba pensativo por lo que le había ocurrido, se preguntaba ¿Quién lo empujo? Ya que cuando vio no había nadie, no se lo explicaba, después de estar meditando una especie de neblina cubría el piso, Yami no se había dado cuenta de aquello de repente escucho una voz.

¿?: La muerte está en ti.- Yami reacciono muy sorprendido por lo que escucho y se sentó rápido, volteo a ver a todos lados y no veía a nadie al bajar la mirada se percató de aquella neblina y no se explicaba el porqué, el panorama se tornaba tétrico, de repente Yami comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, su cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle, comenzaba a tener mucho sueño hasta que cerro sus ojos y cayo dormido sobre la cama, aquella neblina estaba rodeándolo, no se sabía que pasaría con él.

Abriendo sus ojos se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, se sentó para observar mejor y no vio nada más que oscuridad frente a sus ojos, se levantó pero al hacerlo sintió un gran dolor en su tobillo, pero aun así con mucho cuidado de no lastimarse más comenzó a caminar poco a poco, recorriendo aquel camino oscuro, de repente una luz comenzó a brillar en aquel camino parecía que se abría una especie de ventana, Yami se acercó para ver que era, al estar cerca pudo ver que al otro lado de aquella ventana se mostraba una pequeña celebración de cumpleaños, sonrió ya que eso le recordó un poco a la suya ya que al parecer el joven que se mostraba cumplía 15, al menos eso parecía por la cantidad de velas que había en el pastel, también noto algo curioso, en los ojos de los padres no se veían felices por ello le recordó que eso mismo mostro su abuelo, al soplar las velas del pastel la madre del chico se soltó a llorar, después en esa misma ventana se mostró un día después de la celebración, el chico salió de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela se despedía de sus padres cuando de repente un coche que venía sin control arremetió contra el chico atropellándolo y dejándolo tirado en el piso muy mal herido, los padres se dieron cuenta de ello y fueron corriendo a auxiliarlo cuando un sujeto vestido de negro salió del coche, a Yami le sorprendió ya que era el mismo que había intentado ahorcarlo el día anterior, aquel se acercó al joven que estaba moribundo y con un cuchillo que tenía en la mano lo clavo en el corazón del joven quitándole la vida en ese momento para después desaparecer, Yami estaba sorprendido al ver tal escena y ver a los padres sufrir por la pérdida de su hijo.

Se alejó de ahí y al chocar contra la pared otra ventana se abrió mostrando al inicio una celebración de cumpleaños, era otro joven que al parecer cumplía 15, en esta ocasión la madre no se notaba feliz si no todo lo contrario, al soplar las velas del pastel y después de un rato de convivencia con sus amigos, sonó el timbre de la puerta, aquel joven fue a abrir la puerta pero al hacerlo encontró la muerte en ese mismo instante, ya que cuando la abrió aquel sujeto vestido de negro con un solo movimiento corto la cabeza del joven, Yami al ver eso cerro sus ojos no queriendo ver más, los amigos y la mamá del joven estaban sorprendidos y tristes por aquel suceso, se suponía que debía ser un día alegre pero se convirtió en un día fúnebre. Aquel sujeto después de cumplir su cometido desapareció.

Yami se alejó de ahí y al instante se abrieron varias ventanas, lo curioso era que todas empezaban con una celebración de cumpleaños y terminaba con una tragedia, también era el mismo tipo el que ejecutaba a aquellos jóvenes de diversas maneras, unas más crueles que otras. De repente se empezó a escuchar varias voces, lo que decían no era nada alentador.

¿?: La muerte está en ti, eso te sucederá, tu destino es morir.- Repetían al mismo tiempo, Yami se tapó los oídos para no escuchar y cerró sus ojos para no ver aquellas escenas de muertes.

Yami: ¡ya basta! ¡Cállense, no quiero escucharlo! ¡Por favor ya basta!

Gritaba muy desesperado, no quería escuchar lo que le decían, de repente aquellas voces dejaron de hablar. Cuando Yami ya no las escucho abrió sus ojos, parecía que estaba en otro lugar uno que era más fúnebre y tétrico que el anterior, había neblina bajo sus pies comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar, no se distinguía muy bien en donde estaba, solo sabía que era horrible y que quería irse de ahí, empezó a escuchar un llanto, este le parecía conocido, al acercarse más al origen se encontró con Yugi y su abuelo les dio alegría verlos, camino hacia ellos con mucho cuidado de no tropezar, Yami llamaba a su hermano menor y su abuelo pero ellos parecían no escuchar, cuando estuvo cerca de ellos Yami quiso tocar el hombro de Yugi pero al hacerlo solo lo traspaso, no podía tocarlo.

Yugi: ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Él no lo merecía.- decía llorando, Yami no entendía a qué se refería.

Abuelo: ahora somos tú y yo Yugi, sabía que esto pasaría pero no me imaginaba que sería tan cruel.

Los dos se alejaron dejando a Yami desconcertado, bajo la mirada para ver qué era lo que estaban viendo con tanta tristeza llevándose una gran sorpresa, al bajar la mirada se encontró con una lápida que decía: **Yami Moto,**más abajo decía: **fuiste el mejor hermano y amigo nunca te olvidaremos**.

Yami estaba tan sorprendido por lo que decía aquella lapida que no parpadeaba, la neblina en un momento se disipó dejando ver que aquel lugar era un cementerio con muchas lapidas, todas con nombres diferentes pero con una cosa en común, el apellido Moto. No podía creer lo que veía su propia lapida, su lugar de descanso, ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso las visiones que vio antes de jóvenes que morían de diversas maneras tenían que ver algo con él? ¿Quién era aquel encapuchado? ¿Por qué hacía semejantes cosas? Muchas otras preguntas inundaban su mente, no quería imaginarse saber nada cerro sus ojos con mucha fuerza para después abrirlos y encontrarse en la enfermería, se sentó de golpe y al hacerlo sintió como un aire recorrió su espalda al voltear se encontró con la navaja de una espada, después al ver a un lado vio a aquel encapuchado que había dado el golpe con la espada solo que Yami se sentó rápido y fallo.

Yami: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué quieres matarme?

No contesto pero al ver que aquel encapuchado levanto la espada para dar otro golpe Yami no dudo y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo solo que al hacerlo su tobillo le dolió demasiado pero no le importó, lo que quería era huir de ahí ya que si se quedaba lo más probablemente moriría, tomo su zapato rápido y lo más rápido que pudo salió de la enfermería pero en cada paso que daba su tobillo parecía que se rompería, aquel sujeto salió tras de Yami era muy obvio que su intención era matarlo, estaba muy asustado, Yami corría lo más rápido que podía pero su tobillo lastimado no le ayudaba a correr más rápido, en un momento aquel sujeto lo alcanzo y lo acorralo en la pared al momento de dar el espadazo Yami logro evadirlo y lo empujó hacia atrás para nuevamente comenzar a correr.

Yami: ¡por favor que alguien me ayude!- gritaba mientras era perseguido.

Al doblar en una esquina choco contra una persona, era su amigo Joey, se llevó tremendo susto al chocar contra Joey quien noto lo agitado que estaba.

Joey: amigo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas afuera de la enfermería?

Yami: me persiguen Joey, el mismo que intento ahorcarme ayer.

Joey de inmediato fue a ver pero no vio a nadie.

Joey: no hay nadie.

Yami: no entiendo, te lo juro venia persiguiéndome.

Joey: tranquilo, vamos te llevare de regreso a la enfermería.- al escuchar eso Yami de inmediato se alejó de Joey, le extraño mucho su actitud.

Yami: no quiero, no quiero regresar ahí, por favor Joey llévame a otro lado, te lo suplico.- Joey se sorprendió nunca lo había visto así, pero accedió ya que no quería que Yami se lastimara más. Ambos iban a ir a otro lado pero Yami al tratar de dar un paso sintió un dolor muy punzante en su tobillo, hubiera caído al suelo si Joey no lo hubiera sostenido a tiempo, así que Joey lo cargo en su espalda y ambos se dirigieron a las mesas de la escuela, la sombra apareció nuevamente observando a Yami, casi lograba su objetivo pero nuevamente Yami logró escapársele, lo observaba con mucho odio, luego desapareció.

Tiempo después Yami estaba sentado en una de las mesas que había en el patio de la escuela, solo miraba hacia abajo, no había querido comentarle nada a Joey, tiempo después llegaron Yugi, Tea y Tristán, después de que Joey les dijera del "accidente" el más preocupado era Yugi que al ver a Yami con una expresión de tristeza se preocupó mucho.

Yugi: hermano ¿te encuentras bien?- Yami no le contesto estaba demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que Yugi le había hablado.- ¿Por qué no me respondes?- al tocar su brazo Yami reacciono y volteo a verlo.

Yami: estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Yugi pudo notar que su hermano emitía un ligero temblor.

Yugi: no estás bien, estas temblando ¿Qué te ocurre?

Joey: yo lo diré ya que el por lo que se ve quiere mejor guardar silencio, después de llevarlo a la enfermería lo deje un rato para que descansara pero cuando iba de regreso estaba corriendo.

Tea: eso está mal, deberías de estar descansando.

Joey: si eso le dije pero no quiere regresar a la enfermería

Tristán: ¿Por qué no?

Yami: ese tipo vestido de negro estaba ahí, intento matarme.- todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho, ahora Yugi entendía porque temblaba, sentía miedo de aquella persona que trato de lastimarlo, Yami no les diría su sueño, el solo recordarlo le daba mucho terror, lo que vio parecía tan real y el hombre de vestimentas negras asesinando a otros, no quería ni recordarlo.

Joey: te traeré algo para que te tranquilices.- Joey fue a comprar algo para Yami cuando regreso traía una lata con jugo de naranja, se la dio a Yami.- espero que lo dulce te ayude a tranquilizarte.

Yami: gracias Joey.- acepto la lata, al abrirla y dar el primer trago, escupió lo que había tomado.- Sabe a…- dudo un poco antes de continuar.- sangre.- todos se sorprendieron por lo que Yami dicho.

Yugi: hermano tienes sangre en tu boca.- Yami se llevó una mano a su boca y al tocar el líquido que escurría de sus labios vio que efectivamente era sangre, vio la lata y comenzó a derramar el líquido dentro y en lugar de salir un líquido anaranjado era de color rojo, Yami tiro la lata y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sangre en aquella lata? Le reclamaron a Joey.

Tea: ¿Por qué trajiste algo así? Lo que tratamos es que Yami se calme no que se inquiete más.

Tristán: eso fue de mal gusto bobo.- le da un zape.

Joey: yo no traje eso, yo compre el jugo de la máquina, oigan yo no jugaría una broma así de pesada.

Yami se tornó aún más inquieto ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Le creía a Joey, pero porque paso eso, Yugi lo abrazo para tratar de calmarlo cosa que no estaba funcionando.

Yami: quiero ir al baño.

Joey: te acompañare ya que no puedes ir solo te lastimarías mas.- Yami asintió mientras los demás se quedaban en el patio preguntándose qué había pasado.

Yami ya había terminado, su mente seguía preguntándose porque había pasado aquello en esos momentos Joey interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Joey: sabes yo no te jugaría una broma así, no sé qué paso.

Yami: lo sé, este día ha sido una auténtica pesadilla.- iba a dirigirse para lavarse las manos caminaba despacio para evitar lastimarse, cuando abrió la llave se llevó otra sorpresa desagradable, en lugar de caer agua caía sangre por aquella llave, se hizo para atrás asustándose aún más.- Joey mira.

Joey se acercó y al ver aquel líquido de color rojo se asustó también

Joey: no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo es eso posible? Amigo creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí.- Joey fue a abrir la puerta pero esta no se abría.- esta cosa no se abre.- Yami solo veía como Joey forcejeaba con la puerta hasta que escucho aquella voz

¿?: La muerte está en ti.- volteo a ver encontrándose con otra cosa: a donde caía el agua, una mano comenzaba a salir de ahí, Yami al ver lo que salía camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Joey forcejeando.

Yami: Joey podrías apurarte en abrir esa puerta.

Joey: no me apures que esta cosa no se abre.

Yami: tal vez si miras para allá entenderás porque te digo que te apures.

Al voltear a donde Yami dijo vio que la mano salía de ahí para después comenzar a salir otra y el cuerpo de lo que parecía ser una persona desfigurada, Joey casi se infarta al ver eso, y con más fuerza hasta que logro abrirla, tomo a Yami de uno de sus brazos para salir de ahí corriendo, iban rápido y Yami no tardo en quejarse.

Yami: Joey ya basta, ya detente.

Joey: ¿Acaso quieres que esa cosa nos alcance?

Yami: no pero ten en cuenta que mi tobillo esta lastimado, no puedo correr más, detente.- a Joey se le había olvidado eso y se detuvo, Yami ya no pudo mantenerse de pie por más tiempo y cayó al piso de rodillas, se quejaba por el dolor, Joey cargo a Yami en su espalda y corrió hasta el patio.

Minutos después ambos llegaron con los demás, Joey sentó a Yami en una de las mesas, los demás notaron lo asustados que estaban.

Tristán: ¿Qué les pasa? Parece como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

Joey: fue algo peor que eso, en el baño al abrir la llave, comenzó a caer sangre en lugar de agua y después unas manos comenzaron a salir del lavabo.

Tea: deja de jugar así Joey.

Yugi: no creo que estén jugando.- los demás voltearon a ver al Yugi quien tenía de una mano a Yami que no podía tranquilizarse.- Yami ¿realmente vieron eso?- Yami asintió.- no creo que lo inventen miren a mi hermano no puede calmarse.

Yami: es horrible, no entiendo porque está pasando esto, siento que me volveré loco.

Decía mientras cerraba su puño, quería contenerse pero sentía que ya no podía con ello, las visiones horribles, las voces y aquel encapuchado que quería matarlo, no sabía que pensar ni que hacer.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía impotente y muy asustado, tanto era su miedo que lo hacía sentirse indefenso, sin saber que faltaba mucho más por experimentar en ese día, por lo pronto Yugi quería ayudarlo, quería hacerlo sentir a salvo como Yami siempre se lo hacía sentir, entre todos ayudarían a Yami a superar aquella difícil situación, que sin ninguno lo supiera la situación estaba por ponerse aún más peligrosa, aquella persona vestida de negro vigilaba entre las sombras, estaba determinado, su mirada se posaba en Yami y Yami parecía sentirla ya que en lugar de tranquilizarse se inquietaba aún más, el objetivo era muy claro acabar con Yami tal y como lo había hecho antes, muchos habían sucumbido ante él y Yami no sería la excepción, tendría que ser más hábil, sin que nadie lo supiera la vida de Yami corría más peligro ahora más que nunca, a Yami solo le esperaban más horrores por vivir en ese día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, esto ya se puso más intenso, pero ya verán a Yami aún le espera mucho más, agradezco a los que me siguen en este fic, eso me inspira a seguir, sacare lo más pronto posible el capítulo 4 de este fic, sin más que decir me despido los veré en el próximo capítulo, con más sorpresas y más horrores. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. Al borde de la muerte

**La maldición**

**Capitulo 4: Al borde de la muerte**

Aquel día todavía no terminaba, faltaban unas clases mas, Yami y los demás ya habían entrado a su salón para continuar con las clases, Yami aun estaba intranquilo se notaba porque no había podido dejar de temblar, su pluma no la sostenía correctamente, Yugi que se sentaba atrás de el podía notarlo muy bien y comprendía muy bien el porqué, tenía miedo y no era para menos habían atentado contra su vida en más de una ocasión, era comprensible, puso su mano en el hombro de Yami quien al sentir el contacto primero reacciono asustado pero al ver que era Yugi se tranquilizo un poco.

Paso el tiempo y las clases terminaron, Joey ayudaba a Yami a caminar hacia donde estaban los casilleros, necesitaba sacar algunas cosas de su casillero, cuando iban a llegar vieron a varios compañeros viendo algo que les llamaba la atención, uno de ellos se acerco a donde estaban Yami y compañía.

¿?: Yami ven a ver lo que pusieron en tu casillero.

Yami: ¿Qué pusieron?

En ese momento se soltó de Joey quien lo tenía agarrado para que no se cayera, se acerco poco a poco para ver lo que habían puesto, se sorprendió demasiado al ver el mensaje en su casillero en letras grandes y de color rojo.

Yugi y los demás se acercaron y vieron lo que habían puesto en el casillero: "la muerte está en ti", Yami comenzaba a asustarse ya que eso ya lo había escuchado anteriormente, los demás también estaban sorprendidos.

Tea: la muerte está en ti, eso no es gracioso.

Tristán: parece que está escrito con sangre.

Joey: todo esto se está saliendo de control.- Yami mejor se dio media vuelta para irse.

Yugi: hermano espérame.- Yugi va tras el alcanzándolo rápidamente.- pensé que ibas a sacar cosas de tu casillero.

Yami: olvídalo después de ver eso no quiero saber nada, por hoy ha sido suficiente.

Caminaba con mucho esfuerzo puesto que su tobillo aun le dolía mucho, Yugi hizo que se apoyara en el para que no se esforzara tanto siendo después alcanzados por los demás.

Tristán: averiguaremos quien hizo eso y le daremos su merecido

Joey: eso tenlo por seguro

Yami: no me interesa saber solo quiero que todo esto termine

Tea: tienes que tranquilizarte también queremos que esto se termine

Yugi: estaremos en todo momento para apoyarte hermano.

Yami: gracias amigos, vámonos ya no quiero estar aquí.

Salieron de la escuela, en las condiciones en las que estaba el tobillo de Yami no era muy conveniente que caminara ya que podría lastimarse más así que decidieron tomar un taxi.

Estando afuera de la escuela esperaban que pasara un taxi para que los llevara a la casa-tienda, en esos momentos Yami tenía la mirada baja, en un momento subió su mirada y fue cuando vio algo que lo lleno de terror ya que comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás lentamente hasta chocar con pared, los demás se preocuparon al ver tal actitud.

Yugi: Yami ¿Qué te pasa?

Yami no podía hablar de lo asustado que estaba solo levanto su mano señalando lo que había visto, cuando los demás voltearon vieron al otro lado de la calle a una persona vestida de negro con una espada en la mano, Joey lo reconoció.

Joey: es el, es el tipo que intento asfixiar a Yami ayer, grrrr ya verás te daré tu merecido.

Tristán: yo también vamos.- decidieron ir los dos para según ellos darle una lección cuando un camión les tapo por un momento la vista hacia aquella persona, cuando vieron había desaparecido, no se veía por ningún lado.

Tristán: ¿A dónde se fue?

Joey: no tengo idea.

Tea: regresen aquí par de bobos, ese sujeto puede ser peligroso que tal si los lastima con esa espada que traía.

Yugi: tranquilo Yami, procuraremos que no te ponga una mano encima

Yami: no sé quien es o que es lo que tiene en mi contra, realmente no lo entiendo ¿Por qué quiere matarme?

En unos momentos pararon a un taxi, cuando Yami iba a subir vio en una de las ventanas del taxi el reflejo de aquel encapuchado lo que hizo que volteara hacia atrás y no ver a nadie, volvió a ver hacia la ventana y vio al encapuchado que hizo una seña con la mano pasando por su cuello lo cual le dio a entender que estaría muerto si subía al taxi, lo cual hizo que no quisiera subir.

Yugi: Yami sube para irnos a casa.

Yami: olvídenlo no voy a subir.

Tea: no puedes irte caminando, te lastimaras más.

Yami: prefiero romperme la pierna que subirme ahí.

Comenzó a caminar a casa, el taxista al ver su actitud mejor se fue.

Yugi: Yami se que estas asustado pero no puedes dejar que el miedo te venza.

Yami iba a decir algo cuando escucharon un ruido, Joey y Tristán fueron a ver y con mucha sorpresa vieron que el taxi en el que iban a abordar había chocado con otro, regresaron para avisar lo que había visto.

Tristán: que bien que no subimos chicos, ese taxi choco

Joey: por lo que se ve fue un choque violento.

Yami solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar aunque le costara trabajo, Yugi volvió a alcanzarlo y a hacer que su hermano se apoyara en el, Yami supo que no debía abordar aquel vehículo, así que mejor se fueron caminando porque Yami no quiso abordar ningún otro vehículo, su amigos le ayudaban para que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo.

Tiempo después llegaron a la casa tienda, ayudaron a Yami a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

Tea: será mejor que descanses y no fuerces ese tobillo.

En eso el abuelo los vio, noto la condición en la que estaba su nieto, se imaginaba el porqué pero aun así decidió preguntar.

Abuelo: chicos ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Yugi: el mismo tipo volvió a atacar a mi hermano ¿Por qué hace eso? Yami no le ha hecho nada.

Joey: lo más raro es que aparece y desaparece, no se quien sea pero no dejaremos que haga más daño del que ya causo.

Tristán: vamos a protegerte amigo no dejaremos que se te acerque.

Yami: amigos, no seque decir, en verdad se los agradezco, solo esperemos que esto se termine.

Abuelo: (pensando: esto no se va a terminar Yami, en verdad me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido)

Tea: señor Moto ¿le ocurre algo? Esta muy callado.

Abuelo: no se preocupen chicos ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Yami: casi me corta la cabeza con esa espada que trae y apuesto a que fue el quien me empujo por las escaleras.

Joey: es verdad, al inicio pensé que no te habías fijado como pisaste pero después de ver como desaparece, creo que te empujo para hacer algo mas aparte de torcerte el tobillo.

Tristán: lo más seguro quería que te rompieras el cuello.

Abuelo: déjame revisarte.

El abuelo vio el tobillo de Yami y noto que estaba hinchado, Yugi fue por vendas y alcohol, al poco tiempo el abuelo le vendo el tobillo ajustando bien las vendas.

Al poco rato los amigos de Yami y Yugi se despidieron de ellos, dejando a ambos hermanos hablando de lo que había sucedido en el día, el abuelo de lejos observaba a Yami con tristeza, era cierto que había logrado sobrevivir a los ataques de los que había sido víctima pero con eso solo había logrado que le tocara vivir cosas peores, sabía que esto continuaría hasta que se acabara el tiempo acordado o Yami terminara muerto, lo que pasara primero.

Yami aun se sentía muy inquieto aunque pensaba que estando en su casa nada malo iba a sucederle, sin saber que estaba muy equivocado.

Después de comer algo y hacer sus deberes junto con Yugi decidió darse un baño para poder relajarse un poco, con ayuda de Yugi subió las escaleras, después le dijo a Yugi que lo dejara solo, Yugi obedeció.

Comenzó a preparar todo lo que necesitaba para poder relajarse y olvidar todos los horrores vivido en el día, metió una grabadora para poder escuchar música mientras se duchaba.

Poco a poco comenzó a quitarse la ropa, después se metió a la tina y puso algo de música, pasaba el tiempo y Yami parecía estar relajado, había logrado olvidar todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día, pero eso estaba por cambiar.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados escuchando su música favorita cuando de repente escucho una voz.

¿?: La muerte está en ti.

Al momento de escuchar aquello, abrió sus ojos rápidamente reaccionando aterrado, volteo a ver a todos lados pero no había veía a nadie, pero aun así no dejaba de sentir temor.

Cuando menos se lo espero sintió que algo lo sumergió en el agua, Yami trataba desesperado salir del agua, abrió un poco sus ojos ya que los había tenido cerrados cuando fue sumergido en el agua y había una figura de color negro que lo metía al agua con la intención de ahogarlo.

En el forcejeo por intentar salir del agua golpeo la grabadora que estaba junto a la tina, tirándola al piso escuchándose un gran golpe, cosa que fue escuchada por Yugi que había entrado a la habitación para arreglar sus cosas, al escuchar aquel ruido dudo un poco pero abrió la puerta del baño para ver qué había sucedido cuando vio a Yami sumergido en la tina, el apenas se movía.

Se asusto al ver así a su hermano mayor así que sin dudar entro al baño y saco a Yami de la tina y lo coloco al piso.

Yugi: Yami, hermano reacciona vamos reacciona.

Decía Yugi mientras hacía presiones en el pecho de Yami para intentar hacerlo reaccionar.

Parecía que Yami había muerto pero en su mente comenzó a escuchar voces, muy diferentes a las de la última vez, de repente se veía en un lugar oscuro tirado en el piso.

¿?: debes reaccionar, no te dejes morir, en ti esta acabar con la maldición que ha acosado a nuestra familia desde hace siglos.- Yami no entendía lo que le decían.- si mueres aquí esto seguirá hasta que nuestra familia se haya terminado, ahora reacciona y vuelve a la vida.

En esos momentos escupió algo de agua y comenzó a toser, Yugi se alegraba de haberlo hecho reaccionar.

Yugi: hermano ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Yami: sentí que me ahogaba, Yugi pásame mi bata para cubrirme, me incomoda estar desnudo frente a ti.- Yugi le obedeció y le paso su bata luego se volteo para dejar que se cubriera.

Yami se cubrió con su bata, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado, no sabía que pensar si lo que escucho fue real o si todo aquello ya le había afectado en su cabeza.

Yugi: ¿Cómo es que te llegaste a ahogar en la tina?

Yami: alguien me sumergió, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Yugi: Yami ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Yami: no lo sé, no sé que está pasando ni porque está pasando, es muy extraño, siento que hay algo que me amenaza, algo que es oscuro y siniestro.

Yugi: volteando a ver a Yami.- no digas eso, todo esto debe tener una explicación y juntos vamos a encontrarla, siempre hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas y ahora no será la excepción.

Yami: sonriendo un poco.- sabes comienzas a hablar como yo.

Yugi: aprendí del mejor.

Dijo también sonriendo, ayudo a Yami a llegar a la habitación, no lo dejo solo ni un momento solo cerro sus ojos mientras Yami se vestía.

Minutos después ambos bajaron hacia la sala y comenzaron a hablar de lo sucedido.

Yugi: hermano ¿Por qué crees que está pasando esto?

Yami: no lo sé, pero admito que me asusta, creo que me estoy comportando como un niño supersticioso y realmente no me gusta portarme así o sentirme de esta manera.- dijo volteando su rostro a otro lado jamás se había mostrado con miedo pero ahora era diferente.

Yugi: después de lo que te ha tocado vivir es normal que te sientas así.- noto que Yami no lo volteaba a ver.- Yami no creas que pienso mal de ti porque por primera vez muestras que tienes miedo, tu eres la persona más valiente y fuerte que conozco.

Yami: volteando a ver a Yugi.- ¿En qué momento cambiaste de lugar conmigo?

Yugi: creo que en el momento en que ese tipo de cosas comenzaron a molestarte, ahora me toca cuidarte como tú me has cuidado.

Yami: eso creo, entre los dos saldremos adelante y superaremos esta situación, gracias por apoyarme hermanito.- revolviéndole un poco el cabello a Yugi y el solo reía.

Sin que lo supieran su abuelo estaba escuchándolos, sabía que la unión entre sus 2 nietos era muy fuerte, separarse iba a ser muy doloroso.

Yugi: muy pronto esto acabara.- al escuchar eso el abuelo decide hablar para que no siguieran formándose falsas esperanzas.

Abuelo: esto no va a parar, al contrario se va a poner peor.

Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver a donde estaba su abuelo desconcertados por lo que había dicho.

Yugi: abuelo ¿Qué quieres decir?

Abuelo: Yami solo quiero que sepas que esto va a empeorar, los ataques se harán más frecuentes, has sido muy fuerte al sobrevivir solo espero que tu fortaleza te dé para mas, si logras pasar este día, mañana te aseguro que será una autentica pesadilla.

Yami: un momento, tu sabes lo que está pasando.- dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.- abuelo, dímelo, dime que está pasando.

Abuelo: por ahora solo eso te diré no quiero alarmarte.

Yami: demasiado tarde ya estoy alarmado ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Abuelo: esta noche ponte este crucifijo.- dándole el crucifijo.- solo así tendrás paz en esta noche.

Yami: ¿tú eras quien lo ponía en mi almohada? ¿Por qué?

Abuelo: adiós Yami.

Decidió subir a su habitación a encerrarse, no se sentía con valor de decirle a su nieto la verdad.

Yugi: abuelo espera.

Yami: ¿Por qué no me quieres decir nada? ¿Qué tan grave o que tan malo debe de ser para que decidas decirme lo que ocurre?

El abuelo ignoro las preguntas de Yami, el quería ir tras de su abuelo para exigirle que le dijera la verdad pero Yugi no lo dejo, su tobillo no estaba en condiciones como para que hiciera esfuerzos.

Paso el tiempo y ya no hubo más ataques, Yugi no quiso separase de Yami, después de lo que su abuelo le había dicho prefirió acompañarlo en todo momento, no sabía porque su abuelo había dicho esas cosas, tenía miedo por Yami, quien noto la actitud de Yugi.

Yami: ¿estas preocupado?- Yugi asintió.- yo también, el sabe algo que no quiere decir.

Yugi: dijo que mañana seria una autentica pesadilla, ¿Qué tan mala llegara a ponerse esta situación?

Yami: hoy para mi fue eso, una pesadilla, si se va a poner peor la verdad no creo poder soportarlo, seré sincero todo esto realmente me atemoriza, me aterra mucho.

Yugi: a mi también me aterra mucho, no se exactamente lo que hayas vivido pero si te expresas así es porque fue muy horrible, me da mucho miedo lo que pueda llegar a pasarte, sobretodo ese sujeto de negro, verlo hoy frente a la escuela con esa espada, hermano ¿Qué tiene en tu contra? ¿Por qué lo hace?

Yami: ni idea, pero tu no debes temer, me quiere a mi no a ti, tu no corres ningún peligro.

Yugi: si me da miedo por el hecho de que te persigue, no quiero que te pase nada.- Yugi comenzó a derramar lagrimas, el hecho de que le pudiera llegar a hacer algo a Yami lo ponía muy mal, Yami lo abrazo para consolarlo.

Yami: tranquilo, sea quien sea le haremos frente juntos, ese tipo ya no le hará daño a nadie, mientras permanezcamos juntos podremos enfrentar lo que sea.

Yugi: tienes razón, yo no te dejare solo, yo estaré contigo y tú conmigo y no te hará daño.

Cayo la noche y ambos hermanos se fueron a dormir, primero trataron de hablar con el abuelo pero el ni siquiera se digno en responder, después ambos se fueron a la cama.

Yami se coloco el crucifijo en el cuello, no sabia que pasaría.

Después de platicar otro rato ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos ya que el cansancio los venció, aquella sombra vigilaba a Yami de entre las sombras pero al ver el crucifijo en su cuello no se atrevía a acercarse, solo tenia un día más apara completar su deber.

El abuelo tenia razón, el día siguiente seria muy difícil y prácticamente una pesadilla, aun era incierto sobre lo que sucedería, a Yami le atemorizaba lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, solo esperaba poder soportarlo, también esperaba que su abuelo le dijera la verdad sobre lo que pasaba de una vez por todas, para el día que venia solo esperaba lo mejor.

Mientras tanto Yami era vigilado, aquella sombra pondría en acción sus mas y crueles actos, de una cosa si estaba seguro, acabaría con Yami costara lo que costara, nadie se le había escapado y no podía creer que el se hubiera zafado de la muerte tantas veces, al día siguiente comenzaría el verdadero terror y la verdadera lucha por sobrevivir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia les este gustando, ¿Quién podrán ser las voces que Yami escucho cuando casi murió ahogado? Eso lo diré mas adelante, mientras tanto quiero agradecer a las personas que me siguen en esta loca historia, saludos a todos, ya verán que la situación se pondrá mucho peor, bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo de este fic. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	5. El tercer día parte 1

**La maldición**

**Capitulo 5: El tercer día parte 1… la verdad tras los ataques**

La noche paso tranquila para Yami aunque toda la noche fue vigilado por aquella sombra que al ver el crucifijo en el cuello de Yami no se acercaba a él.

Amaneció, Yami decidió no ir a la escuela ese día ya que no podía forzar mucho su tobillo, Yugi decidió quedarse con él, sentía que ese día no debía dejar ni un momento a solas a su hermano mayor.

Temprano el abuelo salió dejando a sus dos nietos solos, le entristecía lo que podría pasar, solo deseaba lo mejor, sabía que lo más seguro es que Yami no pasaría de ese día y prefería no estar presente, no lo soportaría, en aquel día la pesadilla comenzaría desde temprano no solo para Yami sino para Yugi también.

Yami estaba sentado en su cama, sabía que su abuelo no estaba ya que lo escucho salir, no entendía porque su abuelo se negaba a decirle lo que pasaba, ¿Qué tan malo tenían que estar las cosas para que su abuelo le dijera la verdad? El lo merecía, aquellos dos días habían sido espantosos, tenia la esperanza de que todo se terminara pero con sus palabras solo logro hacerlo temer aun mas, no quería ni imaginarlo.

Yugi también había estado muy pensativo, solo observaba a Yami, tampoco entendía a su abuelo, pero una cosa era segura no dejaría a Yami solo, lo apoyaría hasta el final, en medio del silencio Yugi decidió hablar.

Yugi: Yami no te preocupes, hoy todo estará bien.

Yami: eso espero, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Yami se levanto y poco a poco se acerco a la ventana para abrirla y que entrara un poco de luz, pero al hacerlo en la ventana estaba escrito el mismo mensaje de su casillero: "la muerte esta en ti", ambos estaban sorprendidos al ver aquello escrito.

Yugi: no puedo creer que eso este escrito en nuestra ventana.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Yami, en eso ambos escuchan una voz.

¿?: La muerte esta en ti.- Yami reacciono con mucho mas horror que Yugi al escucharlo, ambos hermanos volteaban a todos lados.

Yugi: ¿Qué fue eso hermano?- estaba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

Yami: esto no me gusta, por lo general cuando escucho eso es antes de que ese tipo me ataque.

Al voltear hacia arriba vieron algo que caminaba por el techo, era una especie de persona o mas bien la mitad de una persona, ya que le faltaban la parte de las piernas, al ver su rostro desfigurado y ensangrentado, sus ojos en blanco, Yami noto que aquella cosa estaba por dejarse caer encima de ellos, reacciono tomando a Yugi de una de sus manos y ambos quitándose junto a tiempo, ya que aquella cosa cayo del techo y comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso a donde estaban los dos.

¿?: Yami, eres nuestro, nos perteneces, hoy serás nuestro.

Yami: ni siquiera lo pienses cosa horripilante, tenemos que salir de aquí Yugi.

Yugi asintió ya que no podía ni hablar de la impresión tan fuerte que se llevo, los dos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Yugi: ¿Qué fue eso? Me dio mucho miedo.

Yami: no tengo idea pero es mejor que estemos en la planta baja de la casa.

Ambos bajaron, Yami lo hizo con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse más.

Al estar abajo se dirigieron a la sala, sin saberlo estaban a punto de vivir otra cosa.

Yugi: todo esto comienza a asustarme mucho hermano.

Yami: a mi también pero en estos momentos tenemos que permanecer juntos.

¿?: ¿Y eso de que va a servirles si de todas maneras vas a morir?

Escucharon otra voz, esta era muy parecida a la de Yami solo que en su tono se escuchaba con alguna especie de eco.

Al voltear vieron que en el espejo que se encontraba atrás de ambos, el reflejo de Yami se movía por si solo con una sonrisa bastante macabra.

¿?: Vas a morir, ya te has escapado los dos días anteriores, hoy no vas a tener esa suerte.- dijo lo que parecía ser el reflejo de Yugi quien también mostraba una sonrisa algo sádica.

Yugi: no lo puedo creer, nuestros reflejos se mueven.

Yami: ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz a mi hermano y a mí?

¿?: No te confundas tu hermano no nos interesa, tú eres el que nos importa, tu vida siempre ha estado destinada para nosotros.

Yami: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

¿?: Que tu naciste únicamente para morir en la edad acordada, ese es tu destino, morir al cumplir 15 tal y como viste en tus sueños.- Yami se sorprendió mas.- y es la hora de cumplir con ese destino.

Yugi: mi hermano no morirá.

El reflejo de Yugi desapareció del espejo pero el reflejo de Yami comenzó a enredarse una soga al cuellos, al ver eso los dos hermanos decidieron irse de ahí pero al momento de que el reflejo comenzara a apretar la soga contra su cuello, Yami cayo de rodillas y comenzó a sentir que el aire no entraba a sus pulmones, comenzaba a ahogarse.

Yugi volteo a ver que aquel reflejo aumentaba la presión y se dio cuenta de que lo que se hiciera ese reflejo le pasaría a Yami.

Yugi: hermano resiste.- Yami se tomo el cuello queriéndose quitar la soga, una soga que era invisible e intangible pero que si lo ahorcaba. Yugi tomo el floreo de la mesita de centro y lo arrojo hacia el espejo, cuando se rompió Yami pudo volver a respirar y comenzó a toser.- ¿estas bien?

Yami: si estoy bien.- dijo mientras tosía.

Yugi: debemos salir de la casa, no estas a salvo si te quedas aquí.

Yami y Yugi se dirigieron a la puerta donde otra sorpresa les esperaba, cuando abrieron la puerta para salir vieron a un enorme perro que les gruñía, a este perro le brillaban los ojos de un color rojo intenso, de su boca escurría sangre.

Yugi: que lindo perrito.

Yami: camina hacia atrás lentamente Yugi.- Yami iba a cerrar la puerta cuando el perro los ataco, Yami cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo pero no fue tan rápido ya que se veía el hocico del perro ladrando y tratando de morder, quería entrar, Yami y Yugi empujaban la puerta con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de cerrarla bien, lograron hacerlo pero aquel perro envestía la puerta produciéndose golpes y ruidos muy fuertes.

Yugi: estamos atrapados, con ese monstruo afuera y las otras cosas aquí adentro.

Yami: tenemos que encontrar la forma de mantenernos a salvo.- en ese momento los ruidos cesaron.- creo que ya se fue.

Yugi: hermano todo esto es una gran locura porque tiene que pasarnos esto- dijo estando muy alterado.

Yami: ya lo escuchaste, me quieren a mí no a ti, no quiero que sufras por lo que yo debería pasar.

Yugi: ¿estas loco? Tu tampoco deberías sufrir por esto, nadie merece sufrir tal suplicio; dijeron que tu habías visto algo en tus sueños ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Yami: fue una pesadilla, ayer mientras estaba en la enfermería vi a muchos jóvenes morir de diferentes maneras, unas más crueles que otras, todas ejecutadas por ese tipo de negro, después te vi a ti y al abuelo llorando frente a mi tumba.- Yugi se sorprendió mucho con lo último que Yami dijo.

Yugi: no, no es cierto, tu no vas a morir, no lo permitiré.

Yami: sabes lo más curioso de aquel sueño es que todos morían después de cumplir 15 años.- en eso Yami recordó algo.

Yugi: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Yami: todos morían un día después de haber cumplido 15 años o en el mismo día en que los cumplían y siempre la misma edad, 15, y los padres de esos chicos no estaban felices si no todo lo contrario ¿recuerdas que cuando yo cumplí 15 años el abuelo estaba triste?

Yugi: si lo recuerdo, tenía una expresión de tristeza… un momento ¿crees que el…?

Yami: él lo sabía, sabía que todo esto iba a pasar, ahora entiendo porque dijo eso ayer, el abuelo lo supo todo el tiempo, apostaría a que cuando regrese espera encontrarme muerto.

Yugi: poniendo una expresión de tristeza.- realmente no puedo creer que el abuelo supiera esto y no quiera decirlo.

Yami: tranquilo, debemos ser fuertes para sobrevivir a estos horrores.

Ambos estaban atrapados ya que afuera estaba aquel perro esperándolos y adentro no sabían que podría pasar, los dos avanzaban lentamente cuidándose uno al otro, no se daban cuenta de que de uno de los muros de la casa comenzaba a salir una monstruosidad, la cual con ojos de color negro vigilaba a los dos hermanos pero en especial Yami, el cual quería convertirlo en su víctima, abrió un poco su boca mostrando un poco sus afilados colmillos.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron aquella criatura se abalanzo con rapidez contra Yami envistiéndolo y tirándolo al piso atrapándolo e inmovilizándolo, Yami veía con horror aquel rostro desfigurado y los colmillos que mostraba, Yugi veía paralizado por el miedo aquella cosa, no sabía qué hacer, Yami forcejeaba tratando de quitárselo de encima pero no podía, aquella criatura abrió mas su boca mostrando aun mas sus enormes colmillos y con un solo movimiento mordió a Yami en el hombro, ya que como se movía mucho no pudo morderlo en el cuello, al sentir la mordida Yami comenzó a gritar.

Yami: ¡AHHHH! ¡SUÉLTAME, DÉJAME!

Al escuchar los gritos de su hermano, Yugi salió de su trance, salió corriendo a la cocina buscando algo que le pudiera servir, tomando un cuchillo lo bastante afilado regreso a donde su hermano estaba siendo comido vivo (n/a: literalmente)

Yugi: deja a mi hermano tranquilo.

Clavando el cuchillo con fuerza en la espalda de la criatura hizo que esta lanzara un gruñido y se quitara de encima de Yami, Yugi ayudaba a Yami a levantarse, cuando aquella criatura se disponía a atacar de nuevo, al momento de levantarse bien el crucifijo que traía en el cuello solo que estaba debajo de su ropa se descubrió, la criatura al ver el crucifijo retrocedió desvaneciéndose.

Yugi: menos mal que se fue.- Al voltear a ver a Yami vio que este se tomaba insistentemente su hombro el cual estaba sangrando mucho, la sangre bajaba a través de su brazo cayendo varias gotas de sangre al piso, Yami tenía sus ojos cerrados en señal de que le dolía.- hermano déjame ver.

Al revisar el hombro de Yami vio que este tenía una herida muy profunda que no dejaba de sangrar.

Yami: tenemos que buscar algo para detener la hemorragia, no podemos subir ya que tal vez esa otra monstruosidad este esperando.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar algo que le pudiera ayudar a Yami, hasta que en una puertecita de uno de los muebles encontraron un pequeño botiquín, fueron a la cocina esperando que otra cosa no los atacara, Yami se quito su chaqueta azul dejando solo su playera negra sin mangas, después Yugi recorrió un poco de la playera para comenzar a curar, en cada toque con el agua para primero lavar la herida Yami hacia un gesto de dolor y fue aun mas cuando Yugi aplico alcohol para desinfectar, Yugi ya estaba terminando cuando Yami hablo.

Yami: lo lamento.

Yugi: ¿Qué lamentas hermano?

Yami: lamento que tengas que estar viviendo todo esto, no lo mereces.- en su tono denotaba tristeza.

Yugi: no digas eso, tampoco es justo que tu lo vivas, es mejor enfrentar una situación difícil juntos que enfrentarla solo ¿lo recuerdas? hace mucho tiempo me dijiste eso.- Yami sonrió un poco era verdad hace tiempo le había dicho eso a Yugi, esas palabras quedaron muy grabadas en su mente y ahora su hermanito se las repetía.

Yami: si es verdad, es mejor hacerlo juntos, así es como hemos podido sobresalir hoy.

Yugi: si además no te dejaría solo después de ver todo esto, siempre juntos hermano, jamás te dejaría, no sé qué haría sin ti.- Yugi poco a poco se fue tornando melancólico, luego con mucha fuerza abrazo a Yami que correspondió el abrazo.- tengo miedo, no quiero perderte.

Yami: tranquilo, seguiremos juntos en esto hasta que se acabe.

Yami también abrazaba con fuerza a Yugi y aunque el también estuviera atemorizado el hecho de ver a Yugi así lo hacía olvidarse de su propio miedo y concentrarse en Yugi.

Poco tiempo después iba llegando el abuelo, vio a aquel perro observando la entrada, aquel perro al notar la presencia del abuelo volteo y comenzó a gruñir, cuando se lanzo al ataque el abuelo le mostro un crucifijo lo cual hizo que retrocediera para después prenderse en llamas y luego desaparecer.

Entro a la casa viendo todo el desastre que se mostraba, se imaginaba el porqué, en algunas partes había sangre supuso que era de Yami, comenzó a llamar a Yugi; al escuchar al abuelo los dos salieron de la cocina, el abuelo se sorprendió al ver a Yami vivo, Yami lo noto y se enojo por aquella reacción.

Yami: ¿Por qué te sorprende verme? Se ve que yo tenía razón esperabas encontrarme muerto.

Abuelo: no digas tonterías, me sorprende verte en estas condiciones.

Yami: ya basta, ya deja de mentir, exijo que me digas lo que está pasando.- dijo alzando la voz.

Abuelo: no me hables en ese tono jovencito.- dijo un poco molesto.

Yugi: entonces di la verdad.- dijo de repente, también estaba enojado.- mi hermano y yo hemos pasado un día horrible, todas esas cosas han atacado a Yami, no es justo que pase todo esto y mucho menos que Yami sea víctima de todas esas criaturas, ten un poco de consideración.- el abuelo estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Yugi.

Yami: tranquilízate Yugi, tranquilo.

Abuelo: está bien, yo siempre supe que esto iba a pasar aunque nunca quise que esto pasara, siempre le temí al momento que cumplieras 15 años Yami porque sabía que ibas a morir.

Ambos hermanos se miraron mutuamente y sorprendidos por lo dicho.

Yami: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Abuelo: es una maldición en nuestra familia, una maldición que tiene siglos de existencia, el primogénito al cumplir 15 deberá morir, muchos jóvenes de nuestra familia han muerto por esta causa, jóvenes como tu han muerto al cumplir esa edad. Es la razón por la cual esto te está pasando, la sombra de la muerte está detrás de ti y no se va a detener hasta que te haya matado.

Yami: la sombra de la muerte ¿te refieres a ese sujeto vestido de negro?

Abuelo: así es, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido y es por eso que esto va a ir de mal en peor, porque sabe que ya tiene un corto plazo de tiempo para cumplir con su misión.

Yugi: ¿A qué te refieres?

Abuelo: hay un plazo de 3 días, si no has muerto para la media noche de hoy la maldición se romperá.

Yugi: un momento, si todo eso es cierto ¿Por qué no ha atacado a Yami mientras está dormido?

Abuelo: porque el crucifijo lo ahuyenta, no puede ver la cruz, es un símbolo de protección que ha estado en tu almohada, al verlo no se te acerca pero si te mantiene vigilado.

Yami: entonces ¿Tu haz puesto esto en mi almohada?- tomando la cruz con su mano.- ya veo porque cuando aquella cosa me mordió al ver la cruz se desvaneció, entonces hay una esperanza, solo tengo que sobrevivir hasta la media noche de hoy para que todo esto se termine.

Yugi: si tienes razón podemos lograrlo.

Abuelo: no se hagan ilusiones, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que pierda su miedo a la cruz y entonces arremeterá con toda su furia hacia ti Yami, es mejor que aceptes tu muerte.

Yami: sorprendido.- ¿Qué? no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo ¿Enserio esperas que muera? ¿No siquiera vas a intentar luchar para vencer esta maldición?

Abuelo: has sobrevivido 2 de los 3 días, tu eres el único que ha llegado lejos, pero aun así no mantengo esperanza alguna, nadie escapa para lo que se le reserva, tal vez suene duro y me haga ver malo pero no quiero que tengas una falsa esperanza, nadie ha escapado antes y no creo que puedas por más tiempo, la separación de ustedes dos será dolorosa.

Yugi: Yami no va a morir ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan crueles? El va a sobrevivir.- Yugi se acerco a su abuelo para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aquel encapuchado salía de un muro, se puso detrás de Yami, Yugi volteo por un momento y vio la sombra detrás de Yami.

Yugi: ¡Yami detrás de ti!

Yami volteo y vio a quien tanto terror le tenía, aquella sombra dio un golpe con su espada Yami se hizo para atrás esquivándolo, el espadazo corto la cadena de la cruz haciéndola volar dejando a Yami sin protección, Yugi quiso ir en su ayuda pero su abuelo lo detuvo de una mano y con su cabeza negó, Yugi no tomo eso bien.

Mientras Yami veía con horror aquel ser que se acerco a él y le puso una mano en su pecho, traspasándolo poco a poco para tomar su corazón comenzando a apretarlo, Yami comenzó a sentirse mareado y sintió que poco a poco su vida se desvanecía, Yugi veía eso con horror.

Yugi: tenemos que ayudarlo.

Abuelo: su destino llego Yugi, no hay nada que hacer.

Yugi: no es cierto, yo no aceptare eso.- soltándose de su abuelo tomo la cruz que no había caído muy lejos y la lanzo a aquel espectro.- suelta a mi hermano.

Al lanzarla toco a aquella sombra y esta comenzó a quemarse, saco su mano del pecho de Yami y desapareció, Yami cayó al piso inconsciente, Yugi fue rápidamente hacia él.

Yugi: ¡Yami por favor resiste, no puedes morir! ¡Reacciona por favor abre los ojos!- decía todo aquello llorando.

Abuelo: tenemos que aceptarlo Yugi, Yami ha…- Yugi lo interrumpe.

Yugi: ¡cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Yami, Yami, Yami!- Gritaba desesperado, movía el cuerpo de su hermano queriendo despertarlo pero Yami no reaccionaba.

De repente se encontraba en el piso con los ojos entre abiertos, se sentía muy débil, después de ese ataque que lo dejo sin fuerzas sentía que realmente moriría, en eso comenzó a escuchar voces, eran las mismas que escucho cuando casi se ahoga.

¿?: ¿Realmente te dejaras morir? ¿No vas a luchar?

Yami: ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo luchar? Además mi abuelo me dijo que nadie ha sobrevivido.- decía débilmente.

¿?: Es verdad que nadie de tus antepasados ha sobrevivido, pero hay una diferencia entre ellos y tú, tú tienes la fuerza suficiente para superar cualquier obstáculo, has tenido la fuerza para superar 2 de los 3 días de prueba, además hay un vínculo de unión muy fuerte que compartes con una persona en este mundo, escucha.

Yugi: Yami, Yami, Yami.

Yami: es la voz de Yugi.- se levanto un poco del piso al escuchar a su hermanito.

¿?: Escúchalo, el te llama, el te necesita y tu lo necesitas a él, es la fuerza que te ha mantenido vivo, ahora tu elijes si la muerte está en ti o la vida está en ti, tu eres quien decide ya que tienes el poder de cambiar tu destino, si quieres morir adelante solo toma en cuenta que esto seguirá pero si quieres vivir entonces abre los ojos y regresa a la vida.

Yugi estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo de Yami, no pudo hacerlo reaccionar, no quería aceptar la idea de que su hermano estuviera muerto, Yugi seguían inmerso en un mar de lagrimas cuando de repente escucho una voz muy conocida para él.

Yami: ya no llores Yugi, estoy bien.- dijo un poco débil.

Yugi volteo a ver el rostro de Yami y vio que el comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y después le dedico una sonrisa a Yugi quien sonrió al ver a su hermano vivo, Yami se sentó poco a poco y Yugi lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Yugi: lo sabía, sabía que no ibas a morir, sabía que eres demasiado fuerte hermano, que bueno que no moriste, no sé qué haría sin ti.- decía llorando.

Yami: calma estoy vivo y contigo y eso es lo que importa, nuestra unión es lo que me mantiene vivo.

Abuelo: realmente no lo puedo creer, creí que tu destino al fin había llegado.

Yami: abuelo yo hago mi propio destino y no me voy a dejar vencer, tengo algo muy valioso que me mantiene vivo.- volteando a ver a Yugi.- luchare hasta que mis fuerzas no me den para mas y no me importa si me apoyas o no, intentare sobresalir ante esa ridícula maldición.

Con determinación estaba dispuesto a sobreponerse ante la maldición, no sabía si lo lograría o no pero una cosa era segura, contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Yugi y por esa unión y ese vinculo tan fuerte con su hermanito lucharía, lucharía por su amor a la vida, tendría que ser aun más cuidadoso ya que no sabía qué era lo que podría pasar ya que el peligro asechaba ahora más que nunca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos mis lectores, agradezco a aquellos que han leído mi historia y me han escrito reviews, eso me inspira para seguir, el siguiente capítulo es la conclusión de esta historia, ahora que Yami ya sabe de la maldición intentara sobreponerse pero aun le esperan más peligros, jejeje ya verán, bueno le mando un saludo a mis hermanas Divine Atem y Sayori Sakura hermanas gracias por su apoyo y un saludo a Chiyo Asakura gracias por seguirme en esta historia, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en la conclusión de este fic. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	6. El tercer día parte 2… El final

**La maldición**

**Capitulo 6: El tercer día parte 2… El final**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el último ataque, Yami había logrado recuperarse de aquel ataque que casi lo mata, en esa ocasión estuvo muy cerca de la muerte, Yugi se sintió muy mal cuando pensó que había perdido a su hermano mayor, el abuelo seguía pensativo, había ido a su habitación, se sorprendió cuando Yami abrió sus ojos, ningún otro hubiera sobrevivido a semejante ataque pero Yami de alguna manera lo había logrado, no sabía si su nieto se salvaría, sabía que todo se iba a poner peor y antes creía que Yami moriría pero al ver que se libraba de las garras de la muerte ahora ya no sabía que pensar, faltaba poco tiempo para cumplirse la hora acordada, en un momento comenzó a pensar que tal vez Yami si lo lograría, ya habían pasado dos días y su nieto aun respiraba, este era el día más difícil y Yami estaba superándolo bien pero aun tenía sus dudas.

Los dos hermanos estaban sentados en la sala, Yami se tomaba su hombro con mucha insistencia, aquella mordida de la criatura no había dejado de dolerle, Yugi lo observaba, estaba muy preocupado por Yami sabía que el aun estaba en peligro pero estaba decidido a afrontar ese peligro con él.

Yugi: Yami ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto al verlo muy serio.

Yami: nada Yugi, solo estoy pensando en esta maldición, yo siempre creí que eran fantasías absurdas que la gente inventaba para hacer películas pero ahora veo que son reales ¿Qué tanto odio debe haber en alguien para crear semejante cosa? Tantos han muerto por esta tontería.

Yugi: tu ha sido muy fuerte ya que has logrado sobrevivir a todos los ataques, puedes lograrlo.

Yami: lo sé pero no será nada sencillo, ahora todo se calmo pero no será por mucho tiempo, la calma es abrumadora, no sabemos en qué momento atacaran y me atemoriza mucho pero no debo mostrar ese temor, ahora menos que nunca.

Yugi: eres muy fuerte, haz soportado tanto y aun sigues de pie, realmente eres admirable hermano, de estar en tu lugar estoy seguro que yo no hubiera aguantado tanto.

Yami: Solo he tenido suerte ya que en los ataques alguien siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme, si no desde el primer ataque hubiera muerto (pensando: además esas voces que escuche en los dos últimos ataques ¿Quiénes serán?)

Yugi: yo te seguiré apoyando hermano, llegaremos a la hora marcada.

Yami: gracias.

Yugi: te quiero Yami.- Yugi le dio un abrazo.

Mientras tanto Joey, Tea y Tristán iban a visitar a los hermanos Moto, querían saber cómo seguía Yami.

Joey: ¿Por qué no habrán ido hoy a la escuela?

Tristán: Yami tiene un tobillo torcido, era muy obvio que hoy no asistiría.

Joey: ya se pero ¿y Yugi?

Tea: lo más seguro es que no quiso dejar a Yami, ya los conoces cuando uno se enferma o se lastima el otro no quiere dejarlo.

Joey: si es verdad, así son ese par, ojala que Yami ya esté mejor.

Tea: esperemos eso.

Los 3 siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de los Moto, les extraño ver la tienda de juegos cerrada así que tocaron la puerta, los dos hermanos escucharon la puerta, Yami se levanto y poco a poco se dirigió a la puerta para abrir, Yugi iba detrás de él no quería dejarlo solo ni un momento, cuando abrió la puerta sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver la sangre de su hombro y que esta manchaba la manga de su chaqueta.

Tea: Yami ¿Qué te paso?

Yami: larga historia.

Joey: tenemos tiempo así que cuéntanos.

Yugi: pasen.

Sus amigos pasaron y vieron el desastre que había, algunas manchas de sangre, los vidrios de un espejo roto, los dos hermanos les contaron lo que había sucedido en el día y el hecho de que su abuelo se había negado a contarlo desde el inicio, ellos no lo podían creer.

Tristán: entonces es una maldición, eso sí es difícil de creer.

Yami: si lo sé, si no fuera porque lo estoy viviendo no lo creería, nadie creería algo así.

Tea: supongo que por eso tu abuelo no te dijo nada, sabe que tú no crees en esas cosas.

Yugi: aun así debió decirlo, aunque mi hermano no lo creyera al inicio con el tiempo habría terminado por creerlo, mi hermano esta en peligro ahora mas que nunca y más porque se acorta el tiempo.

Joey: entonces tienes hasta las 12 de esta noche para poder liberarte de esa maldición.- Yami asintió.- ahora ya entiendo el mensaje en el casillero, el jugo que se volvió sangre, la esa cosa saliendo del lavabo de los baños y sobre todo ese tipo de negro.

Yami: el abuelo nos dijo que es la sombra de la muerte, ya intento ahorcarme, que me atropellaran, me empujo por las escaleras, quiso cortarme la cabeza, estoy seguro que fue el que trato de hacer que me ahogara mientras me bañaba y lo último metió su mano en mi pecho con la intención de hacer que mi corazón se parara, con eso ultimo casi me mata.

Tea: de todo eso ha salido adelante, lograras llegar a la hora del plazo.

Yami: no se que mas vaya a intentar esa cosa y las otras criaturas, una ya intento devorarme, mordió mi hombro que aun me duele.- tomándose su hombro.- ahora hay mucha calma y me asusta saber lo que pasara, en verdad me atemoriza.

Joey: estaremos contigo en estos momentos.

Yami: en verdad se los agradezco pero no quiero que se involucren, no quiero que les pase nada.

Tea: ¿estas loco?

Tristán: no creas que te vamos a dejar en un momento como este.

Yami: lo sé pero lo que menos quiero es que ustedes salgan lastimados por mi culpa, no quiero verlos lastimados.

Joey: ¿y crees que nosotros queremos verte lastimado?- hablo en un tono muy severo.- no quieras enfrentar esto tu solo, es demasiado peligroso además de que serias presa fácil para esas cosas. Debemos salir de aquí.

Yami: de nada serviría, esta estúpida maldición me seguiría como ya lo ha hecho, esto no se va a detener hasta que acabe conmigo o llegue la hora marcada, si salgo de aquí podría lastimar a alguien más, personas inocentes ajenas a esto han muerto.- refiriéndose a los conductores que chocaron.- me quedare aquí y no quiero involucrarlos.

Joey: bueno si no saldrás de aquí entonces nosotros nos quedaremos contigo aunque no quieras, no te vamos a dejar y es mejor que lo entiendas, aquí nos quedaremos.

Yugi: hermano Joey tiene razón, se que no quieres involucrar a nadie pero enfrentarlo tu solo es muy peligroso ahora mas que nunca ya que esas cosas podrían atacarte en cualquier momento, estaremos contigo en todo momento.

Yami: gracias chicos, son los mejores.

Yami no quería involucrar a sus amigos y mucho menos a su hermano menor pero ellos no iban a dejarlo por más que insistiera, se alegraba de tener todo su apoyo solo esperaba que a ellos no les pasara nada; mientras hablaban aquellos horrores comenzarían de nuevo. La temperatura comenzó a descender rápidamente, el frio comenzó a hacerse muy intenso dentro de la casa.

Joey: oigan ¿Soy yo o aquí comienza a hacer mucho frio?

Yugi: es verdad está comenzando a hacer mucho frio.- dijo abrazándose a si mismo, volteo a ver a Yami quien volteaba a la ventana.- hermano ¿Te ocurre algo?

Yami: va a comenzar de nuevo, miren en la ventana.

Todos voltearon y vieron la silueta de una persona en la ventana que desapareció, la calma había terminado.

Tristán: ¿Qué fue eso?

De repente en la casa comenzaron a escuchar voces las cuales parecían un llanto horrible y tenebroso todos se asustaron, Yami abrazo a Yugi sobre protectoramente, sabía que lo querían a el pero en esos momentos no demostraba miedo, las voces que parecían llantos de repente cambiaron a risas macabras.

Joey: Yami tienes que salir de aquí, no estás a salvo.

Yami: yo no estoy a salvo en ningún sitio.

Joey: no importa lo que digas, saldremos de aquí.

Yami decidió hacer caso a lo que decía su amigo, junto con Yugi se levanto del sillón y comenzaron a caminar a la salida, una especie de neblina comenzó a cubrir el piso, la temperatura seguía descendiendo, en ese momento las risas cedieron.

Cuando iban a salir la puerta se prendió en llamas impidiéndoles la salida, sin que nadie se diera cuenta una grieta comenzaba a abrirse en el suelo muy cerca de las escaleras, todo estaba tornándose tétrico y tenebroso.

Yami: estas cosas quieren matarme aquí, no dejaran que salga de la casa.

Una voz comenzó a hablar, su tono era muy espeluznante y demoniaco.

¿?: Váyanse ustedes no nos interesan, solo Yami, su destino tiene que ser cumplido, la muerte está en ti.

Un brazo salió de aquel agujero y tomo el tobillo de Yami quien al sentir el contacto comenzó a temblar, cuando menos se lo espero sintió un fuerte jalón que lo tiro al piso y comenzaron a jalarlo hacia aquel agujero que se había formado, Joey y Yugi tomaron a Yami de ambas manos para intentar liberarlo, para mala suerte de Yami de donde lo habían sujetado fue de su tobillo lastimado, Yugi y Joey jalaban con fuerza pero Yami comenzaba a resbalarse de sus manos, cuando Yami se soltó entonces ahora fueron Tea y Tristán quienes lo tomaron de las manos, lo que tenia agarrado a Yami no quería soltarlo.

Yugi fue a donde estaba aquel agujero que se había abierto en el piso y vio a una criatura con sus ojos de color rojo y grandes dientes, Yugi saco la pequeña cruz que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la lanzo a la criatura quien soltó un chillido horrible y también soltó a Yami para luego desvanecerse, Yugi fue corriendo a donde estaba Yami quien estaba en el piso sujetándose con fuerza su tobillo, aquel agarre provoco que se lastimara aun mas.

Joey: ¿estas bien?- Yami rodo los ojos en señal de disgusto por la pregunta de su amigo.

Yami: acaban de lastimar más mi tobillo ¿Cómo rayos crees que estoy?

Joey: lo siento, no te enojes.

Yami: no yo lo siento, no debí hablarte así.

Joey: no te preocupes amigo yo estaría igual.

Tristán: todo esto se está poniendo muy tétrico más con esta neblina.

Tea: ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

Yami: no lo sé.- intento ponerse de pie pero su tobillo le dolía demasiado que no pudo, apenas intentaba pararse el dolor se lo impedia dejándolo en el mismo lugar.- no puedo estar de pie, me duele demasiado.

Yugi: déjame ver.- al revisar el tobillo de su hermano noto que este estaba muy inflamado, además de ver las marcas de los dedos de donde fue sujetado.- tú tobillo está muy hinchado, está muy mal.

Yami: que genial, solo esto me faltaba, no poder caminar.

Algo mas iba a suceder, todos los muebles del lugar comenzaron a temblar, en el techo se escuchaban varios golpeteos, del piso salieron varios espíritus y a escucharse nuevamente los llantos, Joey, Tristán y Tea se abrazaron entre ellos.

Yugi abrazo a Yami al ver a tantos espíritus rondar por la casa, en eso la figura de una mujer comenzó a formarse cerca del techo una especie de aura de color negro la rodeaba, cuando abrió sus ojos miro con mucha malicia a Yami pero noto algo, vio la manera en que Yami abrazaba a Yugi, al notar ese abrazo sobre protector decidió usar a Yugi en contra de Yami, primero de un movimiento jalo a Yami separándolo de Yugi y tirándolo al piso, aquel espíritu se abalanzo pero esta vez en contra de Yugi tomándolo como rehén elevándolo en el aire, Yami no podía creer que estuviera atacando a su hermanito.

Yami: ¡Yugi no!

Yugi: ¡hermano ayúdame!

¿?: Ven, si quieres de regreso a tu hermano, ven o lo matare frente a tus ojos.

Yami: no le hagas daño, es a mí a quien quieres a él déjalo.

¿?: ¿Estarías dispuesto a cambiar tu vida por la de tu hermano?

Yami: si.- dijo sin ni siquiera pensarlo.- toma mi vida si quieres pero respeta la vida de mi hermano.

Yugi: Yami no lo hagas es una trampa.

Yami: no voy a arriesgar tu vida, déjalo y ven por mí.- dijo de una manera desafiante.

Aquel espíritu tomo a Yugi de una de sus manos y fue acercándose a donde estaba el agujero, Yami como pudo se puso de pie a pesar de que le dolía su tobillo en esos momentos no le importo, sus amigos se lo iban a impedir pero quedaron paralizados, Yami fue acercándose a aquel agujero; Yugi estuvo arriba del agujero al igual que Yami estaba junto a él, aquel espíritu soltó la mano de Yugi y lo dejo caer, pero iba a caer dentro del agujero, Yami como pudo salto para atraparlo aunque los dos cayeron adentro del agujero, cuando caían Yami acerco fuertemente el cuerpo de Yugi al suyo, dio una vuelta así que cuando se toparon con el piso Yugi estaba encima de Yami, Yugi no salió lastimado a diferencia de Yami quien recibió el golpe.

Yugi: hermano ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto quitándose rápido de Yami.

Yami: si, no te preocupes.

Yugi: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Esto era una trampa para poder atraerte, no debiste hacerlo.

Yami: no se si eres tonto o crees que yo lo soy, claro que sabía que esto era una trampa.- dijo sentándose.

Yugi: entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yami: tonto, lo hice porque no quiero que salgas lastimado, siempre voy a anteponer tu bienestar sobre el mío, no voy a dejar que salgas herido.

Yugi: no debiste hacerlo, esas cosas te quieren a ti, en esta situación no debes arriesgarte mucho menos por mí, siempre haces lo mismo siempre te lanzas a defenderme sin pensar que podrías salir perjudicado.- en eso Yami le pone una mano en la boca para hacer que se callara.

Yami: Yugi date cuenta de algo, tu bienestar es lo único que me importa, no me importa si tengo que recibir los golpes si con eso tu estas bien, soy tu hermano mayor siempre te voy a defender, además tu no deberías salir lastimado de esta situación y aun en estas circunstancias voy a defenderte y eso no va a cambiar, prefiero ser yo que tu.

Yugi: de verdad hermano no tienes remedio, pero gracias.

Yami: no gracias a ti por estar conmigo.

Mientras hablaban una neblina comenzó a bajar y una voz se escucho.

¿?: Yami vas a morir. La muerte está en ti.

Los dos voltearon hacia arriba, Yugi se mostro muy asustado Yami también pero al notar el temor en su hermanito ya no mostro que tenía miedo, movió un poco su mano hacia atrás encontrándose con un objeto que le serviría mucho en ese momento, la figura de una mujer se formo de esa neblina, la cual en esta ocasión se abalanzo sobre Yami con un cuchillo que llevaba en las manos, Yami tomo el objeto que había encontrado y se lo lanzo, aquella mujer se comenzó a quemar ya que era la cruz que Yugi le había lanzado a la criatura anterior, Yami la había encontrado, en ese momento las voces cedieron, los muebles dejaron de moverse al igual que el golpeteo, sus amigos que estaban paralizados fueron liberados, estando ya libres fueron a ayudarles a sus amigos.

Tea: ¡Yami, Yugi! Respondan ¿se encuentran bien?

Yugi: estamos bien.

Tristán: descuiden vamos a sacarlos de ahí.

Joey: hay que buscar una cuerda o algo para subirlos.- en eso el abuelo Moto iba bajando las escaleras con una cuerda gruesa en las manos.

Abuelo: tomen chicos ahora hay que subirlos.- obedeciendo a lo dicho les lanzaron la cuerda a ambos hermanos.

Tea: chicos intenten subir.- abajo Yugi ayudaba a Yami a levantarse.

Yugi: vamos hermano hay que salir de aquí.

Yami: si, vamos sube tu primero.

Yugi: no sube tu primero yo te cuidare la espalda.

Yami: sube tu primero, no nos vamos a poner a discutir por esto.

Yugi: eso depende de ti, sube primero.

Yami: está bien iré primero, si dices que yo no tengo remedio tu tampoco tienes remedio.

Decidió ya no discutir con Yugi así que comenzó a subir seguido de Yugi, al llegar arriba fue ayudado por sus amigos y luego el ayudo a Yugi a subir.

Abuelo: ¿se encuentran bien muchachos?- los dos asintieron aunque a Yami le extraño que su abuelo les ayudara.

Yami: gracias, abuelo creí que no nos ayudarías por tu creencia de que voy a morir.

Abuelo: vi lo que hiciste, te arriesgaste a salvar a tu hermano a sabiendas de que era una trampa para poder atraparte, con eso me di cuenta que tienes la fortaleza necesaria para poder sobrevivir, yo no quiero que mueras no quiero perder a uno de mis nietos así que vamos a hacer esto como familia.

Ambos hermanos se alegraron al saber que al fin tenían el apoyo de su abuelo, pero esto aun no terminaba, el abuelo le entrego a Yami un papel con un símbolo extraño en el.

Yami: ¿Qué es esto?

Abuelo: es un amuleto, mi padre los hacía como protección, los hacía después de la muerte de mi hermano, el decía que era para alejar a los malos espíritus.

Tea: ¿Su hermano murió a causa de esta maldición?

Abuelo: así es, el tuvo una muerte horrible, el fue quemado vivo.- todos se sorprendieron, Yami pareció quedarse pensando en algo.

Yugi: hermano ¿En que estas pensando?

Yami: me parece haber visto esa escena, cuando estuve en la enfermería vi a varios morir pero uno iba caminando cuando se le apareció el tipo de negro y le prendió fuego.- el abuelo afirmo lo que dijo.

Abuelo: haz recorrido más de la mitad del camino, si lo logras nuestra familia al fin será libre.- Yami asintió, el abuelo dio más amuletos a Yugi y los demás.

Colocaron unos cuantos amuletos en la casa, aquellos amuletos eran de gran utilidad puesto que ya no se escucho ningún ruido Yami pudo estar tranquilo aunque el sabia que esa tranquilidad era temporal, paso toda la tarde hasta que anocheció, no había señales de que fuera a haber otro ataque en contra de Yami.

Yugi: no puedo creer que esto esté funcionando.

Yami: abuelo no quiero quejarme ni mucho menos reprochar pero bien pudiste haber hecho esto desde un principio.

Abuelo: tienes razón pero estaba convencido de que ibas a morir, ya falta muy poco para las 12 de la noche.

Era cierto faltaba poco para las 12 pero aun faltaba un último ataque que ni la cruz ni los amuletos podrían detener por más tiempo ya que estaría dándose el ultimo poltergeist. De la nada comenzaron a escucharse golpeteos en el techo y en el piso también comenzaron a escucharse voces las cuales sonaban muy tétricas.

Abuelo: ha comenzado de nuevo, están buscando a Yami.

Joey: pero no pueden atravesar la protección ¿o sí?

Abuelo: no lo sé, no puedo estar muy seguro, pero esperemos que no.

La temperatura que ya se había normalizado comenzó a bajar de una manera muy drástica y los símbolos que estaban en las paredes comenzaron a prenderse en llamas desvaneciéndose, las figuras que había en uno de los muebles comenzaron a estrellarse contra la pared y el piso, los muebles comenzaron a temblar, tanto era que parecía como si se fueran a elevar para estrellarse contra las paredes, la misma neblina de antes comenzó a aparecer volviéndose todo muy tétrico.

Tea: ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo asustada.

Abuelo: todo comienza de nuevo, esto quiere arremeter con toda su ira.

De las paredes empezó a escurrir un liquido rojo y de ahí se comenzaron a formar varias caras bastantes tenebrosas y bastante horribles, las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

Yugi: todo esto ya se empezó a poner muy mal.- de aquella neblina comenzaron a salir unas manos que tomaron el cuello de Yami comenzando a ahorcarlo, Yugi fue el que se dio cuenta.- hermano.- Yugi tomo la cruz que llevaba en su mano y la puso en la espalda de Yami así esas manos se desvanecieron como la neblina.

Joey: ¿te encuentras bien?- Yami asintió.

De repente una lluvia de espíritus comenzó a salir del suelo además de que el lugar comenzó a temblar, el piso comenzó a presentar algunas cuarteaduras, las voces decían cosas nada alentadoras, Joey decidió tomar a Yami de una de sus manos para llevárselo.

Joey: vámonos esto es muy riesgoso para ti, al momento de intentar llevarse a Yami, una mano que salió del piso sujeto a Joey tirándolo al piso y de ahí mas manos sujetaron a Joey.

Yami: ¡Joey no!

Joey: intenta correr, debes intentar vivir.

Cuando observo a los demás vio con horror que mas espíritus rodeaban a Yugi, su abuelo y a los demás para impedir que ayudaran a Yami.

Yugi: hermano vete, vete de aquí, tu vida peligra aun mas, nosotros estaremos bien.

Yami no quería dejar a nadie pero en esos momentos era mejor intentar refugiarse, no podía correr pero intento escapar cuando aquel perro negro que vio cuando trato de huir horas atrás se le atravesó solo que esta vez se veía más grande y más horrible, aquel perro le impidió el paso acorralando a Yami en la pared, de donde menos se lo espero salieron unas manos tomándolo de las muñecas y haciendo que estirara los brazos, Yami intento zafarse pero no podía, otras manos salieron tomándolo de los tobillos, Yami estaba atrapado en la pared, del techo salió a quien Yami mas temía, aquel tipo de negro se puso frente a Yami que no podía moverse, intentaba zafarse pero era inútil estaba bien sujetado para esta vez asegurarse que no se le escapara.

Aquel tipo dejo ver su mano la cual estaba esquelética y rozo la mejilla de Yami quien al sentir el contacto sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrerlo, después con su manos esquelética soltó dos golpes al rostro de Yami el cual quedo con varios rasguños grandes en sus mejillas, ahora lo tenía donde quería, fue el primero que se le escapo y seria el ultimo pero antes de ejecutarlo decidió infligir un poco de dolor, con su mano tomo el hombro de Yami el cual todavía estaba lastimado y comenzó a apretarlo haciendo que Yami pusiera gestos de dolor.

¿?: Se que te duele, grita.- hablo pero Yami negó no le iba a dar ese placer entonces apretó aun mas fuerte lastimándolo aun mas, tomo la espada que traía en sus manos y con fuerza la enterró en el hombro lastimado de Yami provocando que esta vez sí gritara, con sus manos comenzó a hacerle varias heridas en todo su cuerpo.- es tu castigo antes de la muerte, no hubieras tenido que sufrir tanto si no te resistieras a tu destino.

Yami: mi destino yo lo decido.- dijo pero hablaba leve ya que el dolor le estaba pareciendo insoportable.

¿?: tu destino ya estaba decidido, yo soy tu verdugo, soy la sombra de la muerte que se encargara de ejecutarte.- dijo enterrando mas la espada.- ahora tus seres queridos te verán morir, inmóviles porque mis sirvientes los detienen, nadie escapa al destino.- en eso la casa comenzó a temblar con más fuerza, del agujero comenzó a salir fuego y mas criaturas que rodeaban a Yugi y los demás.- te llego la hora.- sacando la espada de su hombro.- te rebanare la cabeza y te partiré a la mitad.

Parecía que todo había acabado para Yami quien solo cerro sus ojos esperando el último golpe que se le daría, había tenido la esperanza de lograr superar aquella maldición, la sombra oscura levanto su espada para dar el golpe definitivo, aquel ser maligno se propuso a dar su último golpe cuando de repente la espada se detuvo a milímetros enfrente de Yami, quien al no sentir el golpe abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio la espada justo enfrente de el pero no sabía porque se había detenido, al observar más detalladamente vio que aquel ser comenzaba a encenderse en llamas al voltear a ver el reloj vieron que eran las 12 en punto, el tiempo de los 3 días por fin había concluido, Yami volteo a ver a la criatura.

Yami: el tiempo se termino, yo gano.

Aquella criatura estiro su mano para tomar a Yami pero ya no pudo puesto que comenzó a hacerse pedazos, en medio de las llamas aquella criatura se desintegro y esta vez seria para siempre, todas las demás criaturas comenzaron a desvanecerse, aquellas manos que sujetaban a Yami se desvanecieron soltándolo, el cayó al piso, todo comenzó a desvanecerse, los espíritus que rodeaban a Yugi y los demás poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, los golpeteos comenzaron a ceder hasta que ya no se escucharon, al poco tiempo todas aquellas criaturas desaparecieron y todo volvió a la normalidad, Yugi fue a ver como estaba Yami ya que él se sujetaba su hombro con mucha insistencia.

Yugi: hermano ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yami: ahora si Yugi, todo esto se termino.

Abuelo: Yami lo lograste, rompiste la maldición.

Yami: si, lo logre.- Yami estaba débil de pronto sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó en el piso inconsciente, todos se preocuparon por él. De pronto estaba en un lugar oscuro, no se veía nada cuando escucho unas voces.

¿?: Felicidades Yami lograste superar la maldición que te acosaba ahora ya podrás vivir tranquilo sin peligro alguno a tu vida.

Yami: si ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

¿?: Somos espíritus que alguna vez vivimos como tú, pero fuimos víctimas de aquella maldición, hemos estando errando desde entonces pero ahora gracias a ti ahora podremos descansar en paz, cuídate y nunca te rindas.

Después de esas palabras Yami abrió sus ojos reconociendo el lugar en donde estaba, su habitación, vio a Yugi a un lado de el quien se alegro de verlo despierto.

Yugi: hermano que susto nos diste ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Yami: algo adolorido pero bien.

Abuelo: me alegra que estés bien.- dijo estando parado en el marco de la puerta.- nuestra familia al fin es libre de la maldición que nos acosaba, ahora descansa para reponerte de tus heridas.

Yami: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Abuelo: abajo, les dará gusto saber que estas consiente ahora hijo descansa.- el abuelo se retiro.

Yugi: lo lograste hermano.

Yami: no lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque siempre te mantuviste a mi lado y nunca me abandonaste.

Yugi: no lo haría, jamás te abandonaría así como tú tampoco me abandonarías, ahora hermano descansa e intenta olvidar todo lo sucedido, como si jamás hubiera pasado.

Yami: será difícil olvidarlo pero se que lo lograre.

Pasaron dos semanas después de aquello y Yami había logrado reponerse, aun pensaba en aquello, en lo horrible que había sido aquella experiencia pero también pensaba en que sus amigos y sobretodo su hermano menor estuvieron ahí para apoyarlo y jamás lo abandonaron a pesar de que él no quería involucrarlos, estaba seguro que con un poco más de tiempo lograría olvidar su mala experiencia y que aquella vivencia que duro 3 días quedaría solo como un mal recuerdo, jamás volvió a escuchar aquellas voces que le dieron animo en dos ocasiones que estuvo a punto de morir, sabía que eran los espíritus de sus antepasados que ahora descansaban en paz, por ahora era mejor ya no pensar en eso y más porque tenía una vida por delante que vivir.

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí la conclusión de esta historia, disculpen la tardanza es que no había tenido ideas pero la inspiración me llego, quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguieron en esta historia y gracias por su apoyo eso me anima para continuar con mis historias, espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic: luz y oscuridad, me despido. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
